To Hell and Back
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: We've been together for almost sixteen years, but an affair ruined it all. Can we get back to where we were before?
1. Prologue

To Hell and Back

Prologue

I've been in love with her for fifteen years and we've only been together for eight. Every time we made love, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She was everything that I wanted in a women and I knew that no one could come close to giving me what she gave to me. We decided to start a family and we were happy when Nanoha found out she was pregnant. I was so overjoyed to know that I was going to have a baby with the women that I've loved for so long. I couldn't wait to see our baby. I had hoped that he or she would look more like Nanoha because she was so beautiful and so perfect. And I knew that having this baby would make our lives so much more perfect.

One day, Nanoha and I had an appointed to see how the baby was doing. I was a little late because I had a showing at the art gallery that I worked at, but when I got to the hospital, Nanoha wasn't there. "Shamal, I'm sorry I'm late for the appointment. Where's Nanoha?" I asked our doctor since she was clearly the only one present in the hospital room. "Fate I think that you should sit down" Shamal said. I just knew something was be wrong from just her saying that and the look she on her face told me clearly. _Please let everything be ok,_I thought to myself repeatedly as I did what Shamal told me to do. "Fate, I'm sorry to tell you that Nanoha lost the baby", Shamal said sadly. I couldn't even speak from the shock. "What…..when did this happen…..why? I managed to say between my cries. "I really don't know what happened Fate. There was no heart beat present during the ultrasound. I'm sorry I can't give you a better explanation" she said sadly. I couldn't say anything else, so I just left. I drove home as fast as I could because I knew that Nanoha would be there. I found her in the kitchen with her head sunk within her knees. I ran to her and just hugged her with everything that I had. She was crying and I could tell she had been crying for a long time. "Fate….the baby's gone…..the baby's…Nanoha couldn't even finish her sentence because she was so distraught. I felt so hopeless because I couldn't do anything to make the pain go away. All I could do is hold her and try to be strong for her.

Nanoha was depressed after that and it took her a couple of months to get somewhat like her old self. To get Nanoha to feel better, Hayate suggested that all the girls go on a much needed trip. I couldn't attend because I had a show coming up and had a lot of preparing to do. When the day of the trip came, we said our good-byes, kissed and told each other that we loved each other. And then she was gone and would be for four days.

I went to work, which was under construction for the upcoming show at the art gallery. There was an architect named Shari that was really good at what she did. She had brown hair and blue eyes just like Nanoha, but they weren't the same. Nanoha's eyes were much more beautiful. It was almost time for me to leave and Shari came to my office. "Hey Fate. I just wanted to tell you that everything is going well and the improvements to the gallery should be completed soon" she said. "Thanks for your hard work Shari. I really appreciate it." I replied. Before I went to leave, Shari asked if I wanted to order some food and I agreed since I hadn't eaten yet. After an hour of eating and small chats, Nanoha called me. "Hey baby. We are having so much fun in Panama City. I wish that you were here with us" she said. "I wish that I was there as well" I replied. After that, I couldn't really understand what she was saying because that music was so loud on her end of the phone. So I just said that I loved her and hoped that she heard me and hung up my cell phone. "So who was that?" Shari asked me curiously. "It was my partner Nanoha. She's only a trip with a group of friends and she just wanted to tell me how good of a time she was having". What happened next really caught me off guard. "Oh, I thought that you were single" Shari said before she moved closer to me. Her face was only mere inches from my face and I could feel her breath on my lips. _What is she doing?_ Was all I could think before she started talking again. "I thought that you were single, so I thought that I would get dinner with you to get to know you better". The way she said it sounded like she wanted to have sex and I didn't want to because I love Nanoha, but why wasn't I moving from our current position?

Next thing I know, she was kissing me on my lips. Her tongue was already begging for entry and my mouth opened to let it in. _What the fuck are you doing Fate? You're with Nanoha. You need to stop this. _But I didn't stop and I allowed what she was doing to continue. Somewhere along the line I started crying. I cried because I was doing this to Nanoha. I cried because our baby died. I cried because I hadn't cried since I was in the hospital just so that I could be strong for Nanoha. I don't know why I couldn't stop Shari. Maybe it was because I couldn't find comfort in Nanoha since the baby died. I really couldn't figure it out. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Shari had my pants off and her hand was already rubbing my opening. I couldn't help, but moan because she had found my spot. I loved and hated what she was doing to me, but I needed it. I needed some sort of way to help the pain.

It was over an hour later and I felt really disgusted with myself. Even though Nanoha and I weren't married since same sex marriage wasn't legal in New York, she was my wife regardless of the laws. _How could I have done this to her after everything that has happened?_ I was really ashamed, but I don't why I continued having sex with her. Even after Nanoha came back with from her trip with Hayate and our other friends, I still continued to let Shari fuck me. I never mentioned it to Nanoha and just pretended nothing had even happened. I didn't want to hurt Nanoha by my actions, but I couldn't stop them either.

When the awaited art show finally came, I was feeling really drained. I was in the shower just thinking about what I was doing behind Nanoha's back. It was like I was glued to my current position because I couldn't move just thinking about it. Nanoha had to come and get me before I realized that I was in the shower longer than I would usually be in there. "Fate you're going to be late if you don't get out of the shower" she said as she came into the bathroom. I didn't reply and when she noticed, she opened the shower door and turned off the water. She turned and looked at me and saw that I was really going through something. I just started crying because I was such an idiot. Nanoha came over to me and hugged me. "Fate are you ok?" she said in a worried tone. I looked up at her and looked into her blue eyes. "We need to start a family Nanoha". I said, knowing that would be the solution for stopping my current fling. "I can't right now, but in a couple of months we can try it again ok?" I could tell that she was still mourning over our baby's loss and so I understood and kissed her.

Nanoha and I were now at the art gallery enjoying ourselves. Out of nowhere, Shari came over to us. _Oh shit. Shari please don't say anything about us. _"Hey Fate. How are you this evening?" Shari said. "I'm fine. The gallery really looks amazing. Thank you so much for everything. I replied. I could feel Nanoha looking at Shari and Shari was looking at Nanoha, so I decided to break the ice. "Nanoha, this is Shari. The architect that I told you that was helping fix up the place" I hurriedly said because I was scared of what Nanoha was thinking. "Oh right. You've done a great job with the place" Nanoha replied. "Thanks I appreciate it" Shari said and then she looked at me. All I could do was take a drink from the wine in my glass. I feared what was going to happen next. As if on cue, a painter then came up to me to talk business and so I left Nanoha with Shari. I was scared that Shari was going to say something, but was happy when I saw Hayate drag Nanoha off somewhere. After handling business with the painter, I saw Shari and I went over to chat with her. I looked around just to make sure that Nanoha wasn't around and I kissed Shari on the lips. We were just chatting and she asked if we could go somewhere and we did. We ended up in my office with her head in between my legs eating me like a hungry beast. Oh how I wanted to stop this. I always wanted to stop this but damn it was so good and I needed her like she needed me, but of course I had different reasons than hers.

After three hours of letting Shari pleasure me, I got home and was ready for bed. I started to undress myself and when I looked in the mirror to take my jewelry off, there Nanoha was. I was scared because she had a look on the face that I had never seen before. So I decided to walk over to her and then she said something that I'll never forget. "I know". That was all I needed to hear and I knew that she knew what was going on. I walked to her and tried to hug her, but she slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor. I started crying because this was my fault and I had caused this to happen. I desperately wanted to fix this, so I went over to Nanoha again and said the only thing that I could. "Nanoha, I'm sorry". She started crying and started hitting me. I used all of my strength just to calm her down. We ended up falling onto the bed and I took off her clothes because I wanted to show her that I loved her. "Get off of me Fate. Fuck you" was what Nanoha kept on repeating as I kissed her now naked body. All I could do was repeat that I loved her and hoped that she would calm done. She found some strength and ended up rolling us over so that I was now on the bottom. She started biting my neck really hard and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I started screaming because of the pain that I was feeling from her biting me. She then put my fingers in her opening and I stroked as fast as I could as she moaned. _Please forgive me Nanoha. Please forgive me._ I continued to move my fingers inside for her as I sucked on her breasts. And she continued to curse my name as she moaned into my mouth as I started kissing her.

Once she came, she lay on top of me crying and I felt as low as the dirt on the ground for causing all of her pain. Mainly for doing something that I swore to her and myself that I would never do. We layed like that for almost an hour without saying anything. I couldn't say anything and I decided deserve to say anything. When she removed herself from off of me, she said nothing but fixed her clothes and walked over to the door. Before she left, she looked at me with her sad azure eyes that told me that she loved me and hated me at the same time. Then she was gone and I knew that she would be gone forever.

After I had stopped crying, I went to the one person that could help me. Shari opened her door and before she could say anything, I smashed my lips against hers and started ripping her clothes off. I was so furious that she was the cause of this, but she was the only one that could comfort me at the moment. So I proceeded by slipping my hands between her thighs and started rubbing her clit. She started moaning loudly, digging her nails into my back. It really hurt, but I liked it and wanted to feel more of it just to ease the pain for hurting Nanoha. And she continued to dig her nails into my back as I added more and more pressure on her clit. I slid my fingers into her opening forcefully and started stroking as hard and as fast as I could. I knew that she was hurting, but she kept on moaning and didn't stop me. Shortly, she tightened around my fingers and I took my fingers out and just looked at her. I couldn't help, but start to cry. _I'm sorry Nanoha. I've messed everything up and I know you won't come back to me. I'm so stupid. _

It's been three weeks since that happened. I've attempted to kill myself twice because I couldn't bare this pain in my chest anymore. But failed of course, or I wouldn't be telling you this story. I finally cut it off with Shari because I couldn't even look at her anymore without wanting her kill myself. And now here I am. All alone with no one to come home to. Nanoha hasn't come home since our fight. She hasn't even come to get any clothes. I can't believe everything has gone to shit after almost sixteen years of being together, but that's what I get for sleeping around on her. All I think about is if Nanoha will come from Hayate's house to come back home, but it really doesn't look like it. I just hope that we'll get back to where we were before, just being happy. _Nanoha, please forgive me._


	2. Facing The Past And A New Beginning

To Hell and Back

Chapter 2

Facing the Past and A New Beginning

* * *

Nanoha's POV

It's been two weeks since I found out that Fate was having an affair with Shari. How could she do something like that to me? She promised that she would never do that and now look at me. I'm reduced to sleeping on Hayate's couch and masturbating when I could be at home making love to Fate. I've been so confused these last few weeks. I still love Fate, but she messed up everything. I wanted to be with her forever, but how could we possibly get back to where we once were after this? I don't think that we can.

I guess Fate is really going through something. Hayate told me that Fate had tried to commit suicide twice. Even with Alicia being around to look after her after she found Fate the first time, but Fate would keep finding pills to take when Alicia wasn't around. I guess she's ok now, since Hayate hasn't said anything else about it since the last time she told me. I want to feel sorry for her, but I can't. Fate brought this on herself and now we both have to suffer the consequences of her little fling. Hayate tells me repeatedly that it's not my fault, but how could I not think that I was the cause of her being reduced to cheating. I know that it had something to do with the loss of our baby. When I came back from my trip with Hayate and the others, I noticed something was off with her. It seemed like there was something always on her mind, but I just thought that she was stress from the upcoming show she had been working on. Just thinking about that day, makes me cry and makes me feel worthless.

Flashback

"Thanks Hayate for showing me that wonderful piece. I'm going to look for Fate, okay?" I said happily.

"Okay Nanoha. I'll meet you later so that we can go out for dinner" she said while walking off with her girlfriend Signum.

"Okay see you later". _Now where is Fate?_ Nanoha thought curiously. Nanoha started walking around the gallery, checking all the rooms to see if Fate was anywhere to be seen. Nanoha came out of one of the art rooms with no luck. She then looked to her left and then to her right and with Fate nowhere in sight, she then looked forward, seeing the person that she had been looking for the last ten minutes. _There you are Fate. _Just when Nanoha was about to walk over to Fate, she noticed she was with someone and decided to watch. _Is that Shari that architect from earlier?_ Nanoha thought to herself. Then Nanoha's eyes went wide when she saw one of Fate's hands holding one of Shari's and the other seductively touching her. _What is Fate doing? No, this can't be what I think it is. Please tell it's not what I think it is._ When Nanoha saw Fate leaving with Shari, all of her fears were confirmed. _Fate….how could you do that to me? Why? Why? WHY? You promised me. You fucken promised me Fate. _Nanoha was crying at this point, not even aware of her surroundings. It was like time had slowed down around her and she felt more dead than alive. She felt suffocated and needed to get out. So she ran for the exit, disregarding all the stares that she was receiving.

"Nanoha! Nanoha what's going on?" Hayate screamed after her. Nanoha said nothing and continued to run to her car.

End of Flashback

I hate thinking about what happened, but I can't help but think of it. Was Fate going through so much that she couldn't even come talk to me about it? I guess I was so unreliable after all. I guess this will be another night of crying myself to sleep. _How pathetic._

* * *

"N…ha. Nanoha. Nanoha wake up" Hayate said rather annoyed. Slowly I woke up and sat up on the couch that I had been sleeping on. "Nanoha, you've been sitting on that couch for too long. When are you gonna stop being depressed and get on with your life? You're better than this. Don't let what happened with Fate cause you to lose yourself." I felt so pathetic then. I looked at myself from the laying position I was in. I still had on the same night shirt since I had left from my house. My hair was just a mess and I hadn't taken a shower in the last two days. _How could I let myself get to this point? _I let my face fall into my hands as I cried and I could her Hayate's feet move on the hardwood floor. I felt the couch move and then I felt warm arms hugging me.

"I'm sorry Nanoha if I upset you, but I don't like seeing you like this. I just want the old Nanoha back" she said sincerely. _She was right; I had turned into someone totally different. I turned into someone I never expected to and I need to get back to my old self again. I can't let what Fate did to me bring me down any further. It won't be easy, but I promise to get back to where I once was…..for myself. _

"You're right Hayate. I've lost myself completely. I know that it won't be easy, but I promise I will try to get myself back".

"That's my Nanoha. I'm happy that you said that because I was getting tired of the smell circulating in here. You are scaring Signum away." she said laughing. And for the first time since I left Fate, I could finally smile and laugh.

"Wow Nanoha, you just laughed. The dead has been risen" she said praising the heavens. All I could do was give her a mean look.

"Sorry…..I'm sorry ok. I just thought that you would continue being a zombie, so I had to give thanks. Okay, now since you're in the land of the living, stop stinking up my place and hit the shower. We are going to The Forbidden Fruit, so hurry up". Before I could say anything, she ran to her room to get ready. _Why do we have to go to The Forbidden Fruit? She knows that since Alicia owns the place, there's a chance that we might run into Fate. I'll just have to hope that Fate doesn't show up._

* * *

An hour long shower and some borrowed clothes from Hayate, we were on our way to The Forbidden Fruit. I was really nervous and truthfully I didn't want to go, but I'm pretty sure that Hayate would have dragged me regardless of what I thought. After fifteen minutes of driving, our destination came into view. _Please don't let Fate be in there…..please don't let her be in there. _As were got out the car, I guess Hayate noticed my hesitation because she pretty much yanked me out of the car.

"Nanoha, if Fate is in there and causes you any problems I will handle it. Remember what we talked about earlier. I'll never let anything happen to you again, okay?" she said with her best smile.

"Okay" was all I could say, but I was still hesitant to go inside.Once we did go in, I was relieved to find that Fate was nowhere in sight. I was happy to see Signum sitting at our usual table though.

"Hi Signum. I'm happy that you decided to see me today" Hayate said happy to see her girlfriend.

"Well since you said Nanoha finally took a bath, I decided that I could manage to see you now" she said laughing. "But I missed you baby" giving Hayate a kiss on the lips.

"Mou Signum. You know that I've been having a rough time these last few weeks" Nanoha said with a hand on her hips.

"Yeah I know, but hygiene is a key factor in life. Keep it up and you'll never be with anyone else again" Signum said while laughing. Everyone then took their sits and started looking at the menu. "Speaking of which, have you talked to Testarossa at all since the incident?"

"No I haven't. I don't think that I'm actually ready for that yet. I still love her, but I can't forgive her yet" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Well don't worry about it Nanoha. Everything will be fine" Hayate said.

"I don't know Hayate, I went to go see her the other day and she's just a mess. Although she's better than before, she's smoking again. And you know how hard it was last time to get her to stop. I think Alicia's helping her out with it though" Signum said very concerned.

"I don't think that we should be talking about this right now. It took me a long time to get her off that couch and I don't want her to go back to it. Now let's enjoy ourselves" Hayate said mainly looking at Nanoha. Nanoha nodded and then continued looking at the menu. After a few minutes of looking, footsteps could be heard walking over to the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Everyone looked up from their menus and Nanoha could have almost fell out of her chair at the sight in front of her, but then she calmed down when she noticed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Alicia, you scared me" Nanoha said with her hand at her chest. _Damn, that was close. Luckily I can tell them apart. If Alicia didn't have a mole by her cheek then it would have definitely been Fate and what would I have done then. _Alicia was looking at Nanoha with apologetic eyes and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Nanoha…..about my sister I mean. I don't know how she could do that to you." Nanoha hugged Alicia a little tighter. "I know that it must be hard for you right now, but it's hard for Fate as well. I hope that you guys can talk about it one day" Alicia said before releasing Nanoha.

"I don't know Alicia, but we'll see" Nanoha said with the best smile she could muster. She really wanted to cry at that point. Just looking at Alicia made her think of Fate and it was killing her. Alicia noticed this and decided to make her stay short.

"Do you guys want the usual?" Alicia said quickly. When everyone nodded, she turned around to have someone else get her friends' drinks. After a few minutes, the drinks were given and Nanoha, Signum, and Hayate continued to enjoy each other's company. Everything was like it once was before everything had happened and Nanoha was finally enjoying herself. Then all of it went to Hell when Nanoha saw a head of blonde hair walk through the door. _Shit. I knew that this would happen. _Fate had been stuck in her position once she noticed that Nanoha was present. Nanoha's and Fate's eyes were glued to each other. Neither knowing what to do in that moment. Fate decided to be brave and talk to Nanoha.

"Hi everyone. I won't be joining you guys because I know that you all probably think I'm a horrible person" Fate said looking at Hayate, Signum, then ending at Nanoha. Nanoha didn't even look at her. _What is she going to say? _Nanoha thought. "Nanoha…….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know what happened to me, but I broke it off with Shari and I want up to start over again. Please…..can we just start over again? I love you". The room fell silent. Everyone was waiting for Nanoha to say something. Even Alicia was looking from behind the counter trying to figure out what was being said. Nanoha sat there in silence for two minutes, her head still downcast still trying to figure out what to say. And then it came to her like a brilliant idea.

"Did you love me when you fucked her?" it was barely audible.

"What did you say?" Fate asked since the question was barely heard.

"I said did you fucken love me when you were fucking her?" Nanoha screamed. Everyone in the restaurant/ bar had turned and looked to see what the commotion was all about.

"Calm down Nanoha. This isn't the way to handle this" Alicia said after running over to their table.

"How can I stay calm when the woman that calmed to love me was fucking someone else when she was supposed to only be with me? She destroyed everything. She destroyed our life, our happiness, and she destroyed me". Nanoha was beyond angry, she was furious. When Fate tried to walk close to Nanoha, she flipped the table over and stormed out of the place.

"Damn, Fate. You really messed this up" Hayate said before running after Nanoha.

"Sorry sis, but it's going to take a little longer than you had hoped to be able to talk" Alicia said before hugging her sister and walking away.

"Sorry Testarossa" was all Signum said before she left to go after Hayate and Nanoha.

* * *

It's been a week now since the incident that took place in The Forbidden Fruit. I'm on my way to my former residence to get some clothes. Hayate asked Fate to leave around eight since I didn't want to see her just yet. It felt weird going back home, since I haven't been there in almost a month. When I opened the door to the house, I felt slight pain in my chest. All of the memories of being with Fate started flowing through my mind and it made me want to cry. All of the wonderful memories we shared in this house felt like they were suffocating me, so I hurried to my former room to get what I came here to get. When I went to cut the light on, I heard a noise behind me and there sat the person that I was trying to avoid.

"Nanoha I needed to see you" Fate said as Nanoha hurried to the closet to get her clothes. "I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I want to get back together"

"How can we Fate? You betrayed everything that we built together" Nanoha replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. What I did was wrong. It was hard having to deal with bills and when the baby died I thought that I had to be strong for you and just ignore my pain" Fate said pleadingly while Nanoha continued to pack her things.

"Well, I hope that you were able to release all of your frustrations with the architect" Nanoha said before she walked out of the room. The last thing she heard before she close the front door was her name being screamed by Fate.

4 Months Later

Nanoha and Hayate were packing up Nanoha's things since Nanoha was trying to find a place of her own. She felt really bad that she had stayed with Hayate for so long and would interrupt her and Signum's time together. Nanoha still had no luck finding a place, but Nanoha thought that they should start packing just in case.

"Nanoha…..I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it seems that you are getting fat" Hayate said jokingly.

"I'm pregnant" was all Nanoha said.

"Yeah right. You….pregnant" Hayate said in between laughs. Her laughing stopped all together when Nanoha showed Hayate her stomach and from what Hayate saw, Nanoha was indeed pregnant. What…..when did this happen? Nanoha and Hayate both sat down on the couch so that Nanoha could tell what happened.

Flashback

About 2 months ago, Nanoha woke up feeling nauseous. She felt so bad that she ended up throwing up the entire morning. _What is wrong with me? I think that I should go see Shamal. _Nanoha quickly put on her white tee and some gray sweat pants and hurried out the door as fast as she could in order to get to the hospital. She arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later feeling like she was about to faint.

"Please……I need to see…. Shamal". That was the last thing she said before she fell into total darkness. When she came to, she was lying down in a white room. Slowly she sat up trying to figure out what had happened.

"You're finally awake" Shamal said walking over to Nanoha with medicine and water. "Here take this. It should help with the nausea".

"Thanks Shamal. I really appreciate it" Nanoha said before putting the pills in her mouth and drinking the water. "What happened to me? Did I faint?"

"Yes you did. Have you been feeling ok? Shamal said concerned. She started examining Nanoha just to make sure that she was physically ok.

"This morning I felt really nauseous and started vomiting. Since the vomiting lasted for the entire morning, I decided to come and get a check up just to make sure that everything was ok with me. When I got here, I felt light headed and fainted".

"Okay, I'm going to run a few tests on you" Shamal said while going over to one of the cabinets and taking out a plastic cup. "I will take some blood samples, but I need you to pee in this first" she said after handing Nanoha the cup. Without protest, Nanoha went to the bathroom and did what she was asked do. When finished, she handed Shamal the cup and sat down to get ready to get her blood drawn. After that was finished, Shamal took the blood and urine samples and left Nanoha so she could analyze them. About an hour later, Shamal came back with the results in hand.

"So…..what's going on with me?" Nanoha asked a little afraid of the outcome.

"Well I really don't know how to tell you, but I guess I can't not tell you so…" Shamal paused knowing that Nanoha wasn't going to like what she had to tell her. "Nanoha…..you…..you're…."

"Shamal can you just tell me already. I've aged twenty years just waiting" Nanoha said impatiently.

"Okay, you asked for it. Nanoha you're pregnant"

"Huh? What do you mean I'm pregnant?" Nanoha said with a confused look on her face.

_I really wish I had a camera on me. This is really a Kodak moment._ Shamal thought. "Well you already know that the first time we used the newly created technique so that you and Fate could have a baby didn't work. So I went and tried to modify it so that when you came to try it again, it would be more efficient. And when you came that time without Fate knowing so that if it didn't work again, she wouldn't have to go through the loss again, but when you never came back to tell me if it worked, I thought that it was another failure. But I guess that it worked because you are definitely pregnant this time Nanoha. Congratulations. When are you going to tell Fate?" Shamal asked without really knowing what had happened a couple of months before.

"Fate and I aren't together anymore Shamal" she said with a sad look on her face.

"But you're going to tell her right?" Shamal asked very curious. When Nanoha didn't reply, she was very disappointed. "Nanoha you're going to tell her right? You can't not tell her because this is her baby to Nanoha".

"I know Shamal, but I'm not ready to confront her yet. She cheated on me Shamal and I'm not ready…..not yet. Can you just understand? Nanoha said on the brim of tears.

"I understand Nanoha, but Fate deserves to know as well. Can you just let her know about it?"

"Yes, I'll tell her when I'm ready". Shamal wasn't too convinced that Nanoha would say something, but she thought that it would be better to hear about this from Nanoha. So she would leave it up to her to tell Fate. _Nanoha please let her know. _Shamal thought before going to get Nanoha some medicine.

End of Flashback

* * *

"And that's what happened" Nanoha said after finishing the story.

"I knew this was going to be bad if you and Fate ever broke up. Fate is smoking her life away and now you're pregnant. Are you going to tell her?"

"Not yet Hayate. Please don't tell her Okay? I'll tell her, but just not right now".

"Okay Nanoha, but don't wait too long" Hayate said in all seriousness. Nanoha nodded in response and they continued packing up Nanoha's things.

* * *

I was in the Kitchen cooking food, when Hayate told me that she needed to talk to me about something.

"Okay Nanoha, don't totally throw this out of the window yet. Just think about it first" Hayate said knowing that Nanoha wouldn't even consider the idea.

"What is it Hayate?"

"Um….I talked to Fate…..and" Hayate didn't know if she could continue. She felt bad for having brung it up, but she had no other option. "And she wants you to move back in with her" she could tell that Nanoha was about to say no, so she cut her off before she could say anything. "Listen Nanoha, I know that you don't want to, but let's face it…..my couch is getting a little small for you. No offense of course. Look, Fate said that you only have to stay there until you find a place and she said that she would eben help you find one. She just wants to help out. Can you just give it a shot? At least you'll have a comfortable bed to sleep in". Hayate was begging, pleading for Nanoha to go back home. She loved Nanoha, but she needed her place back so that she could spend more time with Signum…. if you know what I mean. "PLEASE" Nanoha gave her a defeated look and took in a deep breath.

"Okay Hayate, but we're not getting back together". Hayate was so happy that she practically leaped on Nanoha. _Yes, now I can have Signum all to myself. _Hayate thought.

The next hour was spent getting Nanoha's things moved into Hayate's car and then transported into Fate's house. Once everything was finished, Nanoha and Hayate said their good-byes and when Hayate drove off, she was very hesitant to go into the house. _I know that I'm supposed to tell Fate that I'm pregnant, but I can't just yet. _Nanoha looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently and then looked at the house in front of her. _How long can I keep this a secret from Fate? I don't know, but I won't let this baby get hurt in the process. _Nanoha finally got the courage and entered her former home.

Fate was waiting inside and had already moved everything into the guest bedroom where Nanoha would be staying. Nanoha could tell that Fate was happy that Nanoha was willing to move back with her, but Nanoha knew she probably thought they were going to get back together. That was hardly what Nanoha had in mind. She wasn't going to be pulled back in so easily.

"Nanoha, I'm happy that you decided to come back home".

"Fate, I just want to let you know that me coming here doesn't mean that you and I are going to get back together okay? I appreciate you letting me stay here, but it's only until I find a place".

"I understand" sadness clearly stated in her words. "Well your room is set up already, so make yourself feel at home"

"Thank you" and with that, Nanoha left Fate and went into her room. When she got to the room and closed the door, Nanoha fell to her knees and started crying. "Fate, why did you do this to us? Why Fate? I -I loved you". While Nanoha cried, Fate stood outside of Nanoha's door listening to her cry. She wanted to knock on the door to console her, but she felt that she had no right since she was the cause of Nanoha's pain. _I'm sorry Nanoha. _Fate thought before she removed herself from Nanoha's door.

The whole day, Nanoha tried everything to make sure Fate didn't find out about the baby. She wore baggy clothes and tried to stay to herself. Before she knew it, it was night time and she was ready for bed. While Nanoha was in bed reading a book, at knock came at the door. _Shit. I have to cover my stomach up. _In order to do that, she hurriedly put some extra covers over her and got one of her bigger books to cover her stomach. When she felt she was covered enough, she allowed Fate to come in.

"You can come in" Nanoha said slightly nervous. Fate slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure that you had everything that you need".

"Yeah, I'm fine Fate. Thank you".

"Okay then. Good night Nanoha"

"Good night Fate". And with that, Fate closed the door and footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Nanoha let out a long breath and threw her head back on the pillow. She stole a quick look at her stomach. _It's going to get harder to hide you little one. I'll just have to keep it a secret as long as possible. I'll protect you so you won't have to feel the same pain that I've felt. Good night my precious baby._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. If not, it's my first story so there's always room for improvement. Thanks again to Lily Testarossa, F91 and Shadowcub.


	3. Things Finally Revealed

To Hell and Back

Chapter 3

Things Finally Revealed

Nanoha had been doing a lot of things with herself lately. She got a job working at a community center for underprivileged children and teens and she was very happy with doing that. She felt proud that she has finally done something for herself without the help of Fate. Speaking of Fate, Nanoha still hasn't stood her about the baby yet, but was planning on doing it very soon.

She was currently in the bathtub getting ready to start her day, when a knock came at the door. Knowing that it was Fate, she hurriedly put some bubbles over her stomach and breasts.

"Come in" Nanoha said after making sure that the bubbles covered everything. Fate walked in placing some towels down.

"Sorry I just wanted to bring you some towels" and with that, Fate started heading for the door.

"Fate, I have some have something that I want to talk to you about. Will you be around later tonight?"

"I will if you want me to be".

"Ok, then I'll see you tonight"

"See you then" Fate said before she left. _I hope that she will tell me she wants to get back together. _Fate thought before she got ready for work. Nanoha on the other hand was still hesitant to tell Fate, but she knew it had to be said. Nanoha and Fate soon was ready and both set off to work.

A few hours had passed since Fate had arrived at work. She couldn't help but think about what Nanoha said that morning and was hoping that it was something great. In her mind it just had to be just that, since everything that has happened between them in the last couple months had been terrible. Of course she was thinking that Nanoha was going to say that she wanted them to get back together so she slowed down her search on finding Nanoha a place to live.

All her happiness disappeared when her boss came in her office talking about the funding that the gallery applied for and how they better get it. Just thinking about the funding process made Fate cringe, especially because of the person she had to deal with in order to apply for it. The bitch as Fate thought was Carim Garcia. She was currently in charge of the Garcia foundation due to her mother's retirement. Fate really disliked her, especially how much of a bitch she was acting like when she went to talk to her about funding the gallery. And the worst thing about this is that her boss made Carim one of the board of directors at the gallery and Carim has been trying her best to make life worse for Fate. Fate was happy when work was finished for the day and left to get home very quickly.

Since Nanoha had started working, she would arrive home before Fate. She decided to cook dinner tonight for her and Fate. It wasn't meant to be romantic or anything. It was just a way to make the situation between her and Fate less awkward and also to make her confession about the baby much easier. Just as she fixed her plate of food and sat at the table, the person she had been waiting for walked through the front door. Nanoha took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Fate".

"Hey Nanoha" Fate said before she stopped and stared at Nanoha. Nanoha was currently dressed up in a nice black blouse, a nice pair of tight jeans, make-up all done, and had nice gold earrings on. _Wow she looks beautiful. Even with her weight gain she looks good. _"Wow Nanoha! You look great".

"Thanks. I made some food and I guess I made too much. So if you would like some, then help yourself".

"Thank you very much" Fate said before she went to the kitchen and started making a plate.

Nanoha was afraid to speak at this point in time. She didn't know how to start the conversation about her being pregnant. _This is definitely harder than I thought it would be. If we were still together then it wouldn't be this hard. I can't keep hiding this. _When Nanoha gathered all the courage she could muster, she began to talk.

"Fate…..about what we talked about this mor-". Before Nanoha would continue she was cut off.

"Man I had a bad day today. My boss kept on talking about funding and about that damn Carim Garcia. Fate takes and seat at the table with Nanoha and then continues. "They're really stressing me out. I'm happy that we'll know if we've been funded tomorrow so my boss can shut up and give me a break". Nanoha was really disappointed that Fate cut her off just to talk about that. When Nanoha didn't speak, Fate spoke again.

"So, you said you had something to talk to me about? Fate said curiously.

"It was nothing". _I'm not going to talk about this now. I shouldn't have to. I mean is she that clueless that she can't see that I'm pregnant._ Nanoha thought as she continued eating.

"Oh. Well I hope that you will feel like talking to me tomorrow".

"Maybe I will". That was the last thing either one of them said while they were eating. They both had thoughts going through their heads. Fate was thinking about them getting back together and Nanoha thinking about the baby.

After all of the morning necessities, Nanoha and Fate went to The Forbidden Fruit. Once they arrived, they walked over to say hi to Hayate whom was currently reading a newspaper. When Hayate saw something moving close to her, she looked up. _Woo this is surely a surprise._ Hayate thought. Looking from Nanoha to Fate and then from Fate to Nanoha, she couldn't hold herself together anymore.

"This is good. This is great" Hayate practically jumped out of her seat and walked over to Nanoha and Fate and hugged them both. She obviously didn't know that they weren't back together, but it definitely looked like it since they came in together.

"Hayate this doesn't mean that we are back together" Nanoha said after returning Hayate's hug.

"Oh okay. Well it seems you guys are making progress" Hayate said with a big smile.

"Yeah we are. Well I'm going to go see my sister. She wants to talk to me about something" and with that, Fate went over to Alicia's office. With Fate out of sight, both Nanoha and Hayate took a seat at the table Hayate was sitting at and started talking.

"So you and Fate are not a couple, but you guys definitely look like one".

"Well we haven't really talked about it yet, but it's still up in the air"

"So how did it go when you told her about the baby? Did she freak?"

Nanoha paused for a second before she started talking again.

"I haven't told her yet".

"What do you mean you haven't told her? What is she fucking blind or something? I think even a blind person could notice that you're pregnant Nanoha". Nanoha gave her a look that meant so I'm fat huh and Hayate getting the message, hurriedly spoke again.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean".

"Fate is pretty into herself. So she doesn't see what can be clearly seen. It's always been a problem for us".

"Well this is clearly not just a problem with Fate. You need to tell her about this".

"I know and I will"

While Nanoha and Hayate were talking, Alicia and Fate were having a conversation themselves.

"So what's up with you and Nanoha? I saw ya'll come in here together" Alicia said with a smirk on her face.

"We're not together Alicia for your information. We just came here together that's all".

"Well you could have fooled the hell out of me".

"Well like I said we're not. Anyways, let's talk about you? The party for your engagement is still tonight, right?"

"Yeah it is. I'm a little nervous because you know how mom is. I don't want her to have a stroke about our 'overly lesbian selves' as she calls it"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Remember when we had that gay party and she called the police and tried to have everyone arrested for being gay" Fate said laughing.

"Yeah. That was terrible. Our gay friends made sure that they never stepped 100 feet within our house" Alicia was also laughing.

"Yeah, but she's come a long way. She's finally opening up. I'm really happy that you're getting married. It sucks that you have to go to a different state just to do it, but I'm happy regardless"

"Yeah me to and I can't wait"

"Since that will be awhile from now, let's worry about tonight okay?" Fate said this with worry in her tone.

"Why are you saying it like that? What could go wrong?" Alicia said with curiosity.

"I said that mom has come a long way, but I didn't mean that she wouldn't have something up her sleeve. Just make sure that you unplug all the phones and make sure she doesn't have a cell phone she can get to." Both started laughing. Alicia knew full and well that their mom, Precia would do something like that. Once the laughing was over, Fate continued.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah. I went to this seminar and it's really helped me out. The Forbidden Fruit has picked up in sales and I'm thinking about making some changes to the place to make it better"

"That's great sis. What type of changes will you be doing?"

"I thought about maybe expanding the menu more. I was also thinking about having the café/ restaurant during the day and maybe like a small bar/ club at night. There would be performers and things like that. Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Yeah I do. I believe that you can do anything and it would come out great" Fate said with a smile. She then went over and hugged Alicia.

"Thanks sis for saying that. It really means a lot to me" Alicia said on the verge of tears.

"What are sisters for? But truthfully I mean it. You can do anything".

"I love you Fate".

"I love you to Alicia". The hug ended a short time after that and with both saying their good-byes before Fate left to go to work. _Hopefully the gallery will get funded today._

Fate was currently in her office with her assistant. She had just gotten on the internet to look up if the gallery had been awarded any money. She was surprised to see that the gallery had been awarded nothing. What surprised her more was that the place where Nanoha had worked was awarded money. She was very angered at this.

**Meanwhile**

At the community center, Nanoha just came from the bathroom. When she got back to where her desk was, one of her fellow employees came running toward her obviously excited about something.

"Nanoha you won't believe it" Yumi, her co-worker said.

"What is it Yumi?"

"We were awarded 100,000 dollars to go toward the community center and it's all thanks to the proposal you wrote to the Garia Foundation".

"Oh my gosh. That's really some great news". And to see it for herself, she walked over to her computer and pulled up the Garcia Foundation website. She was happy to see that the new news was indeed true. _I wonder if the gallery received any money. _Scrolling down the page and without seeing the gallery on there, she knew that the gallery didn't get any money. _Fate must be devastated right now. I should call her to make sure that she's ok. _After that thought, Nanoha went to a secluded area and called Fate's cell phone.

**Meanwhile**

Fate was obviously still down about the gallery not being funded. There were a few things that was running through here mind. One being if she would lose her job since her boss was saying that the gallery better get the money. She was also thinking about why Nanoha didn't tell her that she also applied for funding as well. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Fate said a little irritated.

"Fate"

"Yeah it's me"

"Are you ok? I saw the Garcia posting"

"Congratulations on your win"

Nanoha just sighed. She knew that Fate was upset even though she wouldn't show it.

"I'm sorry Fate. Is there anything that I can do for you?

Fate was ticked off now.

"Maybe I can take some time off and look in a new career while you work and support me"

"Fate that's not fair at all"

"Why did you go after the Garcia foundation? Was it payback or something?"

"Fate, you're being crazy"

"Yeah I think that it is crazy that since I spend my life with you and supported you that you would mess up my livelihood. You could have at least told me that you were also going for the Garcia Foundation" Fate said anger clearly in her tone.

"Well it's not that easy to talk to you about things Fate"

"Everything isn't easy Nanoha"

Nanoha was about to say something, but was cut off by Fate.

"I'm getting really pissed right now, so I'm going to get off the phone" and once that was said, Fate hung up the phone.

**Back to Nanoha**

Nanoha was really sad and angry that Fate would handle it like that. Since she was done with the phone call, she went back to work. When she opened the door, all of her co-workers was there clapping their hands.

"Nanoha, since we were given the most money, Carim Garcia is coming down here personally" Yumi said still excited.

"Well let's get things together then". Everyone then went to do what Nanoha said.

It was maybe an hour later when Carim Garcia came through the doors of the community center. All the employees were captivated by her beauty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black suit that definitely made her breasts look so much bigger. After looking around for a little, she walked over to Nanoha.

"Are you Nanoha Tachamachi?" Carim said curiously.

"Yes I am".

"My name is Carim Garcia. I just wanted to say that the proposal you wrote made me want to cry".

"Thank you"

"Nanoha, why don't you show me around"

"Sure, not problem" and with that, Nanoha showed Carim the community center. She made sure that Carim saw the bad parts of the place just to show that they needed the money, but told how wonderful the place was and what it did for those that came there. After the tour was over, Carim started talking with the kids there.

Nanoha had just come from the bathroom. Since she has been pregnant, she definitely has been having to pee more and it was really annoying. Anyway, she went her desk. She was thinking a lot today. _Carim Garcia is really beautiful and interesting. I wonder what's she's like. _As if on cue, Carim started walking over to Nanoha.

"When are you due?"

"I still have a couple months to go before the baby is born". Carim then looks at her stomach and then speaks.

"Are you having twins?" Nanoha's smile went into a frown and she was now feeling self conscious. Carim noticed that and went to clarify herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You're very beautiful" Carim said sincerely.

"It's ok. I'm still trying to get use to everything"

"I think it's quite sexy in my opinion" Carim said smiling. _That makes me feel a lot better that she thinks looking like a cow is sexy. She's really nice. _Nanoha thought. Before she could think some more, Carim started again.

"My kids are on the other side of the U.S." Carim said with sadness in her tone. "I really miss them"

"You have children?"

"Yes I do. I have a boy and a girl. One is adopted and the other my partner gave to". _She's gay? That's shocking. _Nanoha thought before Carim continued. "We're currently separated….if you were wondering".

"Yeah, my partner and I are as well. I'm going through this by myself"

"I think that you and I are going to have a lot in common. Have dinner with me" and it definitely wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My friend is having an engagement party tonight and I have to go"

Before anything else could be said, Yumi came over to Nanoha.

"Sorry Nanoha, but Fate's here and she has flowers"

"What" was all Nanoha could say. _What is she doing here? _And the confusion and disappointment of her coming was clearly written on her face. Looking back at Carim, Nanoha started talking since she was sure Carim wanted to know who Fate was.

"Um, that's my ex"

"I've been through the same thing. Go ahead"

"I'll be back" and with that, Nanoha walked to the room where Fate would be. When she opened the door, Fate was there with flowers like Yumi said.

"What are you doing here Fate" disappointment clearly in her voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier and I just wanted to make up for it"

"Well maybe later would be a good time because I'm busy right now" Nanoha said grabbing the flowers and putting them down on a table.

"Well you said some hurtful things to and I just wanted to start over since we were getting along well"

"But Fate, you can't just get flowers and expect everything it be ok" Nanoha was a little upset.

All of a sudden, Carim came in the door. Shock was written all over Fate's face.

"Hello Fate"

"I'll be out in a little Carim"

"Is everything okay because you don't seem okay?" Carim was concerned.

Fate was still shocked about Carim's presence, but when she saw how concerned she was about Nanoha, she just had to speak.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm here about the grant announcements. The foundation wants to send a new message about our new agenda"

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Fate said with a serious tone.

"Fate" Nanoha was really surprised that she would say something like that.

"Well that's none of my concern, but Nanoha doesn't seem to feel that she's your girlfriend any longer"

"You're right. It's none of your business"

"Stop it" Nanoha had clearly had enough of this.

"Nanoha I'm sorry, but I feel that you shouldn't be dealing with this in your condition" Carim said sincerely.

"What condition is that?" Fate was confused at what Carim had said. Nanoha hadn't told her that she was going through something, so what was Carim talking about. Nanoha was really wishing that Carim hadn't said that, but she figured that this was a good time to tell Fate about the baby.

"Carim, can you wait outside?"

"Sure" and with that, Carim went out of the room. There was an awkward silence in the room, but Fate's determination to figure out what was going on caused her to speak first.

"Nanoha, what was Carim talking about? What condition are you in exactly?"

"Well Fate…." Nanoha paused for a second. She didn't know how to really say that she was pregnant so she just showed Fate by lifting the poncho that was covering her stomach. Fate was rendered speechless. _How could I have not noticed this? Why didn't Nanoha tell me? _These questions kept crossing her mind.

"You're….. pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Fate said with tears in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you on that day when I said I had something to tell you, but then you cut me off and started talking about your stupid job"

"Well it looks like you've been pregnant for awhile, so why didn't you tell me then?"

"Well maybe because you cheating on me was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to deal with you yet" Nanoha was pissed at this point. "Hayate told me to tell you, but you hurt me really bad Fate. I just needed some time…." Nanoha was cut off my Fate at that moment.

"Hayate knew before I did?" Fate said even more hurt. She didn't even wait for an answer. She just walked out of the door. She needed to get some fresh air. Once she was outside, she felt more relieved. She walked over to a bench nearby and sat there thinking about what had just happened. _How could she not tell me about the baby? Especially telling Hayate before me. She must think I'm a monster. _Fate was really hurt at the moment and realized even more how much she fucked things up. She needed to talk to someone. She thought of Hayate first because she wanted to know why she didn't tell her about the baby, but she needed to talk to her sister first. She ran to her car and when it was started, she drove to The Forbidden Fruit. When she arrived twenty minutes later, she went to Alicia's office and burst through the doors.

"Damn Fate…..do you not have any home training…." She stopped what she was saying when she saw the tears staining her cheeks. "What's wrong Fate?" Before she could answer her next question, Fate had her in an embrace and was crying out the pain she was feeling. Alicia tried to soothe Fate by running her hand down her hair and rubbing her back. When Fate calmed down, they both sat down.

"Fate what's going on?" Alicia said with concern.

"Did you know that Nanoha was Pregnant?" Alicia was clearly confused.

"You didn't know that Nanoha was pregnant?" When Fate didn't say anything, Alicia knew that she didn't know about it. "Oh my gosh, you didn't know Nanoha was pregnant. How could you not know Fate?"

"Because I must be a dumb asshole" Tears started flowing from Fate's eyes again.

"No you're not Fate. Nanoha must have not wanted you to know about the pregnancy"

"She must fucking hate me Alicia. She really hates me"

"No she doesn't Fate. She does love you. She's just hurting that's all. Everything is just really complicated Fate. Even with things being complicated, you can't give up okay? You can't now that a baby is in the picture okay?" Alicia put Fate in another hug and was crying because she hated that her sister was going through this.

"Alicia, thank you so much. I'm happy that I have you in my life"

"Me too baby sis. Everything that I do is because I love you and just know that I'll never leave you"

"I love you too Alicia".

Fate and Alicia continued talking about the situation, but stopped since Alicia's engagement party was starting soon. Fate left and went back home to get ready for her sister's party.

It was about two hours into the party and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Fate was actually having fun. The speeches people were making were pretty funny, but what both Fate and Alicia was dreading was their mother's speech. Precia was getting ready to say what she had been practicing all day and Alicia and Fate were holding their breaths not really knowing what Precia was going to do or say.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Precia Testarossa and I'm Alicia and Fate's mother. When I found out that my girls were gay, I took it very bad. I would do everything in my power to stop them from being gay. I remember I called the cops to have their gay friends arrested. I was really a bad parent for not accepting it. But since I've met Ren, I've become more and more open to the idea. Alicia I love you and Ren, I know you will do right by my daughter". Alicia and Fate were surprised that their mom had done so well with the speech, but all was short lived when Precia started talking again.

"If you don't, there will be hell to pay. I've talked to the police already and they'll be waiting for my phone call and if they do get one, it would be good for you a-….". Fate couldn't take the further embarrassment anymore and dragged her mother off in mid sentence. When Fate looked over at Alicia, she mouthed a thank you.

Another hour had passed and Fate was chatting with Hayate and Signum. They were talking about the baby of course and about what Fate was going to do now.

"How long have you both known?" Fate asked curiously.

"I only found out before she moved back in with you" Hayate said.

"I didn't know until Hayate told me and that wasn't very long ago"

"I mean she was hiding it from everyone" Hayate chimed in.

"She probably didn't know how to tell you, so don't kick yourself about it Testarossa"

"You know, I was actually happy that Nanoha had put on a little weight because I thought if she's eating to cover her pain, then maybe she still loved me, or two that she would probably have trouble finding someone else and that maybe eventually…." Fate stopped talking once she saw Nanoha come through the door with Carim. _What the fuck is she doing here with Carim Garcia? _Hayate and Signum was curious to why Fate had stopped talking and turned to where Fate was looking.

"Sweet mother. Who the hell is that? Hayate said curiously.

"Make me another drink and make it strong" Fate said to the bartender. Once she received her drink, she drank it all in one gulp.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Alicia said wondering if Fate was enjoying the party so far. Fate turned around and looked at Alicia and then looked in Nanoha and Carim's direction. When Alicia turned to see what Fate was seeing, she saw Nanoha with another woman she didn't know.

"Who's that? Alicia asked curiously.

"That's Carim Garcia. I can't believe she brought her here". Seeing the distress that it was causing Fate, she wanted the unknown woman out of there.

"Do you want me to ask her to leave, or should I get mom to handle this?" Fate shook her head no and watched what was going on across the room. Seeing that Nanoha was saying hi to Ren, Alicia figured she would go over to them.

"Hey Nanoha"

"Hey Alicia". Nanoha gave Alicia a kiss on the cheek. Alicia pulled Nanoha a little over to the side because she had to talk to her.

"Nanoha…..why did you bring that woman here, especially after what's been going on? You know that Fate is here right?" Before Nanoha could reply, Carim came over to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Carim Garcia. Congratulations on your engagement"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know who you are and I don't give a fuck you bitc-…" Alicia was stopped by Fate. Fate knowing her sister all too well, knew that pissing Alicia off was a bad move. After telling her sister that everything was okay, Fate turned around to the woman she just saved.

"Well your sister really has a mouth on her" Carim said.

"Well when she doesn't like someone, she lets them know"

"Well I guess I'm the uninvited guest"

"Yeah and if you knew better than you would know not to come where you're not wanted" Fate said tauntingly.

"What makes you think that Carim isn't wanted Fate?" Nanoha said wanting Fate to know that Carim wasn't going anywhere. Nanoha and Fate looked at each other for a couple seconds before Fate walked off.

After that, the party felt like it was progressing really slow in Fate's mind. There was a slow song on and she and Hayate were standing by the wall watching something. Fate of course was looking at Nanoha and Carim dancing. Hayate was looking at random things. Signum had left since she had to work in the morning and Hayate felt really bored.

"Fate, why don't we just leave? We are torturing ourselves to death"

"I just have something to do" and with that, Fate went to the stage to give her speech. When everything was quiet enough to speak, she started.

"Alicia and Ren Congratulations. I hope that you two have love, kindness, trust and everything that will make you happy. I wish you both joy and happiness without pain" Fate was clearly about to cry. She started thinking back to her relationship with Nanoha and hoped that her sister would never experience that once she was married. "And if you find that pain is inevitable, then I hope that you two can forgive each other". Fate then took another drink before leaving the stage. Alicia and Fate hugged each other and Alicia whispered something to Fate.

"I love you. I know that you were talking in reference to you and Nanoha. Don't fall into your old habits okay? I know that you are in pain Fate, but you have to be strong for your baby if you can't be strong for yourself". Before Alicia let go of Fate, she kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you to Alicia" and with that, Fate walk out of The Forbidden Fruit with Hayate. What Fate didn't know was that Nanoha was watching her as she left. Sadness was all over Nanoha's face. _I know that you were talking about us Fate. Maybe one day we'll get to the point where we can forgive each other._

Sorry for the late post. College life can be really stressful. But I hope you guys like it. Thanks to Kara90, F91, Lance58, BPHaru, and Jou Valentine for the reviews.


	4. Getting Back to Where We Were

To Hell and Back

Chapter 4

Getting Back to Where We Were

After Alicia's engagement party, Fate and Nanoha had been arguing a lot. Some of the arguments were about the baby, but mainly all of them were centered around Carim Garcia. It got so bad that Nanoha had been driven to stay with her parents. She had been there for a week and she and Fate still hadn't talked. Well Nanoha wasn't talking to Fate. Every time Fate would call she would just let the call go to voicemail. She was done fussing and fighting and it was bad for the baby, so she just ignored all the drama.

Another week had passed and Nanoha was enjoying the peace and quiet and stressless life she was currently living. She had been at her parent's house alone for the last week since her parents decided it was time to go on a vacation. Nanoha was currently doing what she had been doing for the last week, which was sitting on the couch watching soap operas and eating chips. While maybe there was ice cream, sandwiches, pickles, and all the junk food in the house open at the moment. Even though she was entertained with the food, she was bored out of her mind. _I should have went to the Bahamas with mom and dad and ever-. _There was a knock at the door. _I wonder who that could be._ Nanoha slowly got off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"It's me Nanoha".

"Fate?" _What is she doing here?_ "What are you doing here? If you came here to fuss and bitch, I don't want to hear it. I can't keep putting the baby through that Fate". Nanoha was serious.

"I know Nanoha. I don't want to put the baby through anything. I just want to talk with you". After hesitating for a few seconds, Nanoha slowly opened the door. Nanoha and Fate made eye contact and they stood there in silence.

"Fate you said you wanted to talk, right?" Nanoha said since Fate said she wanted to talk and wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah I do. Um….can I come in?" Nanoha didn't say anything. She just moved out of the way and Fate getting the hint, walked inside. _Damn Nanoha, what have you been eating._ Fate thought after she walked into the living room and saw all the food laying out.

"Sorry about the mess. I've just been really hungry". After Nanoha moved some of the food from the couch and turned the tv off, they both sat down on the couch. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. Us fighting has been all my fault and I don't want to fight any more Nanoha".

"I don't want to fight either Fate. That's why I moved out. I just couldn't deal with it anymore and of course, I didn't want to put the stress on the baby".

"I'm really sorry about that. I really am Nanoha". She paused for a second. "Speaking of the baby…..I want to be a part of its life. Even if we're not together Nanoha, I want to be in our baby's life no matter what. And…..I want us to at least get along for our baby's sake. I don't want our relationship to end up just like how my parents did. I want us to be able to communicate. I want to go with you to the ultrasounds and your check ups and everything. I…I want to be a better parent than my father. That's all I want Nanoha. Do you think we can agree on this?" Fate was scared at what Nanoha was going to say. They had been through a lot over the last months, but she wanted everything to be okay at least when it came to their baby.

"Fate….of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. I want us to be able to raise our baby together. It is both our baby after all…..but you can't blow up every time something happens that you don't like. We have to be able to communicate calmly and rationally because that is the only way everything is going to work out. Can you at least try to do that for me?"

"Of course. I'll try my best. And thank you for giving me a chance to be a good parent".

"You're welcome. Fate then hesitantly went over to hug Nanoha and when Nanoha didn't protest, Fate knew it was ok to do so.

"Nanoha?"

"Yes Fate"

"Can you do me a favor and not bring Carim around?"

"Sure. Besides we stopped talking."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you two seemed like ya'll were hitting it off".

"Well let's just say, her beauty couldn't make up for what she was lacking behind closed doors". Nanoha and Fate shared a laugh. The first laugh they shared after all their problems started.

"Nanoha?"

"Yes Fate"

"Can I…..Can I….feel your stomach? I haven't done it yet". Nanoha just smiled.

"Of course Fate". She then lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Fate hesitantly put her hands on Nanoha's belly. When she felt some movement, she couldn't help, but smile.

"Wow. This is amazing"

"Since he or she hasn't met her father yet, he or she must be saying hello to you" Nanoha said smiling.

"Yeah maybe he or she is". Fate then moved closer to Nanoha's belly. "Hi baby. This is your father. I know I sound like a woman, but you'll get use to it. But I can't wait to meet you. I've always dreamed of this moment. To have a baby with your mom was always one of my dreams, know know? I always imagined having a little girl and that she would look just like Nanoha. If you don't have anything else of her, just have her eyes. I loved your mother's eyes. I'm sure you would be a beautiful kid regardless of what you look like because obviously you have sexy parents. Nanoha and Fate both laughed. Nanoha was very happy and sad at the same time. _I'm happy you feel that way Fate, but we're not together anymore. Everything's different now._ Nanoha thought, but stopped when Fate started talking again. "I know that your mom and I aren't together, but we'll love you with everything that we have and you'll always be surrounded by that love. We do have to consider how much time you spend with your grandmother, my mother, because I don't want her to get you into bad habits, but you'll be loved regardless okay?" As soon as Fate said that, the baby kicked her hand.

"I guess that's a yes" Nanoha said with a smile.

"I suppose so" Fate said also smiling. She then leaned down towards Nanoha's stomach again. "I love you my baby" and Fate kissed Nanoha's stomach as if she was kissing the baby. Nanoha was just in awe at how Fate was acting. _Fate I know that you'll be a wonderful parent._

Two months have passed and everything is going well between Nanoha and Fate. Everything's been so good that Nanoha even moved back in with Fate. Nanoha and Fate are happy because since Nanoha is six months pregnant now, they can figure out if their baby is a boy or a girl. Even though both really didn't care what they would have, Fate really wanted to have a girl. After getting ready, Fate and Nanoha left the house and made their way to the hospital. Once they entered, they went to the receptionist and she took their names and said that the doctor will be with them shortly. After five minutes, the doctor came out.

"Fate and Nanoha it's good to see you two again" Shamal said.

"You too" Nanoha and Fate said at the same time. They then walked into the assigned room and Nanoha laid down own the hospital bed preparing for the ultrasound.

"Nanoha I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, so we can see the baby. It may be cold".

"It's okay Shamal" and with that, Shamal started applying the gel.

"Nanoha, I can't believe that we are finally going to figure out what we are having. I'm really excited"

"I know what you mean. I'm excited to. Thanks for being here with me"

"You think I would miss it? This is something very important" Fate smiled. Nanoha smiled back. Fate then moved her hand to hold Nanoha's hand. They both then looked at the monitor that would show their baby. After five minutes, there displayed on the monitor was Nanoha and Fate's baby.

"Here is your baby" Shamal said rather excitedly herself.

"Wow Fate….there's our baby"

"I know Nanoha. He or she looks very beautiful" Fate said with a big smile. Nanoha was crying because she was happy that the baby made it this far. Fate noticed the tears and wiped them away and Nanoha flashed her a big smile.

"The baby seems to be in good health. Heart beat is strong and its breathing is okay as well. Seems like you guys are going to have a healthy baby"

"Thanks Shamal for everything" Nanoha said very grateful to Shamal for even allowing her to have the baby in the first place.

"You're very much welcome"

"Thanks Shamal as well….but can we know what the baby is now?" Fate said a little too anxious at this point.

"Impatient are we?" Shamal said as she started moving the Ultrasound device around. After looking for the spot she was looking for, she stopped.

"So….what is it?" Fate said practically falling off her seat from anticipation.

"Well congratulations you two. You are going to have a healthy little boy". Fate was a little disappointed.

"I really wanted a girl, but I don't mind having a boy". She then looks at Nanoha and Nanoha looks at her. "Nanoha…..we're having a little boy" Fate said in a gentle voice clearly about to cry.

"I know Fate. It's great isn't it?"

"Yes….it's simply wonderful" and they hugged. Shamal herself was fighting back tears. The moment that Nanoha and Fate were currently sharing was so sweet that it almost made Shamal cry. After the tender moment, Shamal printed pictures of the baby and handed them to Nanoha. Nanoha was so entranced by the picture of her baby. _I can't wait to meet you….my son. _

**Back at the House**

Fate had just come back from one of Nanoha craving runs. This time Nanoha wanted the usual gallon of Vanilla ice cream and a bag of Doritos. Fate couldn't help but buy some fruits because she felt that Nanoha needed more healthy foods. She knew that Nanoha wouldn't eat the apples now, but she would have to make her tomorrow. After putting the apples and ice cream in the fridge, she walked over to the couch Nanoha was currently on.

"Here is your Doritos as requested" Fate said.

"Thanks Fate" and before Fate could say a word, the bag of Doritos was tore open like Nanoha had been starving for days. Fate could only stare in amazement at how Nanoha ate half of the bag in just five minutes. When Fate had enough of watching Nanoha eating Doritos, and she snatched the bag.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nanoha said with a pout. Fate then went over to Nanoha's stomach.

"I'm sorry son. If I didn't stop your mother, you were going to be craving Doritos more than milk when you are born" Fate started laughing.

"That's messed up Fate. It's our son's fault that I've been craving the Doritos in the first place" Nanoha said still pouting. Fate just started laughing again. It was really funny when Nanoha would pout and act all childish like. She simply loved it. After calming down, Fate decided to spark a conversation.

"Today was such a good day wasn't it? I can't believe I'm going to have a son. I can't wait to tell everyone"

"Yeah I know. I'm still shocked". There was silence. Both Nanoha and Fate were thinking on the events of the day. "Fate?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for being there with me. I'm so happy that you were there with me". Nanoha was clearly blushing.

"Thanks for having me. Like I said before, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. It was such a happy day and…..I wouldn't have wanted to send it with anyone else. Fate was blushing. Nanoha went over to hug Fate and it lasted for a little longer than expected. _It feels so good to have you in my arms like this again Nanoha. I miss it. _When they both pulled back, they couldn't move. They just sat there gazing in each other's eyes. Both of their eyes were telling each of them what couldn't be said and that was that love was still within their hearts for each other.

Something then came over Nanoha. _Why am I moving towards Fate? I can't stop myself. _Before Nanoha knew it, her lips were on Fate's. _What am I doing? I can't stop?_ Fate was shocked herself. She didn't know where this kiss was coming from, but it was nice to be doing it again with Nanoha. Nanoha couldn't control herself anymore and so she started unbuttoning Fate's shirt. Fate couldn't hold back either. She was already feeling a throb in between her legs and needed it to be dealt with. She immediately ran her hands through Nanoha's hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Nanoha soon unbuttoned Fate's shirt and threw it to the side and pushed Fate back on the couch. She then climbed on top of Fate and started kissing her again. Even though Fate was enjoying what was going on, she had to figure this out.

"Nano…..ha. What…..are we….doing?" She tried to say between kisses.

"I don't know, but these hormones have me in the mood" and before Fate could say anything else, Nanoha put their lips together. Kissing Nanoha brought back a lot of memories for Fate. She was just happy that they could still do this after everything that has happened. Fate slowly took off Nanoha's shirt and unclasped her pink bra. She then sat up and pushed Nanoha gently on her back. She stood up and took off the remaining clothes on her body as Nanoha watched. Nanoha couldn't wait anymore, so she got up and pushed Fate on the couch. Since Nanoha was still standing, Fate took it upon herself to pull her sweat pants and her panties off. She just looked at Nanoha for a few seconds. _It's been awhile since I've seen Nanoha this way. Even with the baby….she looks so beautiful. _Fate held up her hand to Nanoha, who took it and Fate pulled her gently and Nanoha climbed on Fate's lap.

"I love you Nanoha" Fate said looking into Nanoha's eyes.

"I love you to Fate" and with that, Fate grabbed Nanoha by her face with both hands and pulled her into a gentle kiss. They both were enjoying the slow kiss and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Fate's breath started to pick up when she felt Nanoha push her breasts against her own. This caused that throb to come back with a vengeance and as a result, Fate grabbed Nanoha's breasts and started massaging them. Nanoha began to moan in Fate's mouth as Fate's movements started to pick up. She wanted Fate on her, all over her, in her at this point. Fate broke the kiss and started sucking on Nanoha's breasts. Nanoha was feeling more aroused than she had ever felt before and she needed the throb to be dealt with at once. So Nanoha took one of Fate's hands off of her breasts and led it down to her the place that needed attention. Right before Nanoha was about to put Fate's fingers in her, Fate stopped.

"Nanoha are you sure that we can do that while you're still pregnant?" Fate said afraid something might happen to the baby.

"Yes Fate. If your fingers are long enough to feel that baby's head, then feel free to pull your alien fingers out okay?" Nanoha said with a smile and Fate nodded.

Nanoha continued moving Fate's hand to her opening. Once Nanoha felt Fate's fingers on her private area, she moaned uncontrollably and let Fate take over. _Fate always knew how do use her hands. _Nanoha thought as she continued to moan as Fate continued to rub her opening.

"Fate….stop teasing me and put your fingers in me already" Nanoha said wanting Fate inside. And Fate did what was asked, which caused Nanoha to moan even louder. She smashed her lips against Fate's and wrapped her arms around her neck as her lower body started to pick up speed against Fate's fingers. _I want to feel Fate to._ Nanoha thought as one of her arms were removed from around Fate's neck and traveled down her body until she felt Fate's wetness. She didn't bother massaging Fate and headed straight for her opening.

"Nano…ha. Mmmmm" was all Fate could say as Nanoha continued to venture inside her.

What Nanoha was doing felt so good that her hand started reacting on its own and her hand began to move faster and faster. Nanoha's hand picked up in speed as a reaction to Fate doing it to her. And before Nanoha knew it, she felt a tingly feeling and she knew that she was about to cum.

"Fa….Fate. I'm about to cum"

"Me….me too"

"FATE"

"NANOHA". They both screamed each other's names as they came. Nanoha lay there on top of Fate breathing really hard. Fate slowly removes her fingers from Nanoha and Nanoha does the same.

"Wow…..that was amazing" Fate said with her eyes closed.

"I know" Nanoha said seductively and moved so her arms were around Fate's neck and their lips just barely touching.

"I think we should have more babies, so you can be turned on all the time" Fate said seductively back and then closed the gap between their lips.

"Well if we do have another baby, it'll be you that get's to have my baby next time. It's not fair that I would be the only one with stretch marks if you keep getting me pregnant" Nanoha said pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'll be the one to get pregnant next time. Hopefully I won't end up being a cookie monster like you". Fate started laughing and Nanoha playfully hit her and started laughing as well. When the laughter was over, Nanoha laid her head on Fate's shoulder and they lay on the couch in silence.

"Nanoha?"

"Yes Fate"

"Where do we go from here? I know that you still love me and I love you, so what are we going to do next?

"I don't know Fate. It feels right to be with you right now, but we still need time to build that trust back up"

"I understand. I'll try my best to make you trust me again"

"Okay. Let's go to sleep. Laying on you as made me too comfortable"

"Okay" and with that, Fate pulled the blanket on the couch over them and started to go to sleep. Fate could tell that Nanoha was almost sleep and just stared at her peaceful face. _Nanoha you're so beautiful. I was really stupid to mess things up, but I promise that I'll try my hardest so we can get back to how we use to be. _"I love you Nanoha". Fate whispered in Nanoha's ear.

"I love you to Fate".

Another month had passed and Nanoha and Fate still hadn't decided what they were going to do about their relationship, but they were just content that their lives were filled with happiness. Today was Nanoha and Fate's baby shower and everyone being Nanoha and Fate (of course), Signum, Hayate, Alicia, Ren, both Nanoha and Fate's parents and some other friends were at The Forbidden Fruit. Nanoha and Fate had received a lot of presents. There were a lot of clothes, a crib, strollers, bottles and other things. Of course when Precia came to give Nanoha her gift, Fate wasn't sure what to think. She was scared for what was in the box that she gave to Nanoha. When Nanoha opened it, Fate wasn't surprised at what was in it. There was a shirt that said 'My parents may be gay, but I won't be'. When Nanoha showed it to everyone, laughter erupted through the room.

"Typical of you mother. When are you going to just give up?" Alicia said.

"NEVER. I will continue to make sure no one else in this family becomes gay. I'll be one hundred years old on my motor scooter still causing havoc" Precia said with a fist in the air.

"And I believe you mom, but thanks for the gift" Fate said while hugging her mother.

After hugging Precia, Fate turned around to see Nanoha not looking to good. She hadn't been feeling well since that morning.

"Nanoha, are you okay? You don't look any better" Fate said really concerned.

"I'm okay. I just feel a little nauseous. I think I'm going to have to make a trip to the bathroom" Nanoha said as Fate helped her to her feet.

"I'll come with you"

"No, I'll be fine. Just enjoy the baby shower and I'll be right back"

"Okay, but if you take too long, I'm coming to get you okay?"

"Sure. Stop worrying". Nanoha kissed Fate on the cheek and Nanoha slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Fate?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. She's just not feeling well"

"Maybe she'll feel better after she comes from the bathroom"

"I hope so"

"She will. I'm sure of it. Let's get back to the party" Alicia said as she dragged Fate back to open more presents.

Nanoha still hadn't come out of the bathroom and ten minutes had passed. Fate was about to run to the bathroom, when she was stopped by Hayate.

"I know you're worried Fate. I'll go check it out for you"

"Okay, but hurry and let me know if she's okay"

"Will do" and Hayate started walking toward the bathroom. She was soon at her destination and opened the door to the bathroom. "Nanoha? Are you okay? Fate is really worr…ied". Hayate stopped talking as she looked down at the floor and saw a huge puddle of water on the floor. "This isn't good"

"Hayate…..I think that my water broke" Nanoha said a little afraid.

"No shit. What do you think this fluid is on the floor cause from what I can see, it ain't piss. We have to get you to the hospital" and with that, Hayate helped Nanoha out of the bathroom. When they left the bathroom, Fate could see Hayate helping Nanoha and she started preparing for the worst.

"Hayate what's going on?" Fate said after running over to them

"Nanoha's water just broke. We need to get to the hospital pronto, a.s.a.p., now…..NOW.

"I know" and Fate went and picked Nanoha bridal style and carried her to the car. Everyone followed suit and got in their cars and also rode to the hospital. After fifteen minutes, everyone arrived at the hospital and Fate told the doctor that was at the door to get Shamal because Nanoha was about to have the baby. Shamal came out with a stretcher and Nanoha was quickly put on it.

"Fate what the hell happened? Nanoha isn't supposed to have the baby for another two months" Shamal said as they were running down the hall to get to a room.

"I don't know. Her water just broke while we were having a baby shower. Is Nanoha and the baby going to be okay? Please tell me that they are going to be okay Shamal. I can't go through this again" Fate said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't know until we check her. Tell your family and friends that we are going to do everything we can to make sure they are okay and then get your butt back in here okay?" Shamal said while she started hooking things up to Nanoha to make sure her and the baby are okay. Fate did what she told her to do and when she was finished, she ran back to the room that Nanoha was in.

"Put this on" Shamal said has she threw some doctor like clothes at Fate. Fate hurriedly put the clothes on and walked over to Nanoha's side.

"Fate…..I'm sorry" Nanoha said crying

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fate said wiping her tears and a few coming out of her eyes as well.

"I shouldn't have eaten all those bags of Doritos and ice cream and I should have eaten more healthy stuff like you said. This is my fault that our baby is having problems" Nanoha said still crying.

"No it's not Nanoha. Don't blame yourself. It was the baby who wanted the Doritos remember?" Fate said trying to laugh to calm Nanoha down. "Shamal is going to do everything she can to make sure that our son is okay"

"Okay Fa….Fat-" Nanoha stopped talking.

"Shamal what's wrong with Nanoha" Fate screamed.

"Stay calm Fate. She must have just passed out" she said looking at the monitor hooked up to Nanoha. "Her vitals are good, so don't worry. It's the baby that I'm worried about" Shamal said with a sad voice.

"Wh….what's wrong with the baby? Is he okay?" Fate felt like the world around her was slowing down. _No….no please not this again._

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, so we are going to do an emergency C-section okay?

"Okay….just do what you have to. I can't lose this baby…..I can't" Fate said with desperation in her eyes. Shamal started working as fast as she could. She numbed Nanoha up, made a cut under Nanoha's belly and cut through the placenta.

"Nanoha, everything's going to be okay" Fate said while still holding the unconscious Nanoha's hand. She turned her eyes back to see what Shamal was doing. Within minutes, Fate saw the baby's head and noticed that he had blonde hair just like she did.

"Nanoha our baby has blonde just like his dad" Fate said smiling. Then she saw the umbilical cord around the baby's next. _Please Shamal….save him._ Then the baby's back was seen, then his little butt and his little legs and feet following. Shamal hurriedly cut the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck and quickly squeezed the fluids from his mouth. Crying could be heard and the baby was okay. He was then cleaned off by Shamal.

"Nanoha our baby is okay, so you don't have to worry"

Fate turned her attention back to what was going on with her son. She noticed that Shamal was looking at her son weird and after wrapping him up, she brought him over to Fate.

"Fate….um something isn't right" Shamal said hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with the baby? Please don't tell me that something's wrong with the baby" Fate said scared at the thought that something may be wrong with her son.

"No, everything's okay….it's just…."

"It's just what?" Fate wanted to know why Shamal was so hesitant in telling her something.

"Well….your son….is a girl Fate. You have a daughter"

"What?" and to see it for herself, Fate removed the covers to see no penis in sight. _I have a little girl!!!_ Fate was so overjoyed that she started crying. "I have a little girl" Fate said happily

"Yeah you do. It was what you wanted after all, right?"

"Yeah it was. I always dreamed that I would have a daughter and that she would look like Nanoha. Can….can I hold her?"

"Of course. She is your baby after all" Shamal said as she passed Fate her daughter. Fate then walked over to Nanoha who was currently being patched up, but was still unconscious.

"Nanoha….you won't believe it. We have a little girl. We have a little girl….look at how cute she is" Fate says as she holds the baby next to Nanoha face. "She definitely takes after you……just like I wanted her to be. Well at least she'll have my nice hair….let's face it Nanoha, mine is better". Fate begins to laugh. "She still hasn't opened her eyes yet, so I don't know if she has your or my eyes, but I hope she has yours. Yours hold so much more beauty than mine. Come on Nanoha….don't you want to see our little girl". Fate waited for Nanoha to open her eyes, but nothing happened. The baby started crying and all of a sudden, Nanoha's eyes opened.

"Hey there. I finally get to meet my son" Nanoha said smiling.

"Nanoha….our son….is a girl" and before Nanoha could say anything, Fate showed Nanoha that their baby was indeed a girl and she started crying.

"I'm so happy. I mean I was happy to have a son, but I wanted a daughter so badly. I wanted to have that mother-daughter bond that I had with my mom and I'm just so happy that I get to have that. And…..she has your hair. That's a relief. I know you tell me that my hair is nice, but everyone knows that you have the good hair Fate" Nanoha and Fate both laugh. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course….you are the mother after all" and with that Fate passed the baby over the Nanoha. Nanoha held the baby so tenderly that the sight of it made Fate want to cry.

"I'm going to go tell everyone the news"

"Okay" and with that, Fate walked outside. In the waiting room were all of their family and friends anxiously waiting to hear if everything was ok.

"Fate is everything okay? Is Nanoha and the baby okay?" Shiro asked

"Yes they are doing fine. I do have to say that I hope you guys kept the receipt for all the things you bought for the baby"

"Why is that?" Hayate said curiously.

"Because our son is a daughter"

"What?" everyone said.

Fate woke up from the chair that she was in. She looked around to see Nanoha holding the baby just as tenderly as she was when she first held her.

"Hey Nanoha. How are you feeling?"

"You're finally awake. I'm fine….just a little tired"

"I know what you mean. I'm beat" Nanoha looked at her puzzled.

"How exactly are you tired when you didn't have to do any work?"

"Point taken" Fate began to laugh.

"While we have to come up with a new name since our baby isn't a little boy. What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know. Do you have any thoughts?"

"How about Precia?"

"No you did not just say that name. With that name, our baby with be doomed forever" Nanoha started laughing at how serious Fate was.

"I knew you would say that. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you. How about we name her after Alicia? I know how much your sister means to you and she would be a better role model than your mom"

"I think that's a great idea. How about…..Alice?"

"I like it. How do you like it Alice?" Alice started yawning.

"I guess she has to get use to it" Fate said and Nanoha just laughed. "Hey look. Alice is opening her eyes" Fate said and Nanoha turned to look. When Alice's eyes were fully open, Fate started crying.

"Looks like you wish came true Fate. She has my eyes and they are so beautiful" Nanoha said while rubbing her nose against Alice's little nose.

"Yes they are beautiful….they are beautiful indeed" Fate kissed Nanoha on the forehead. "Thank you Nanoha for helping me create something so beautiful"

"You're welcome and thanks as well" Nanoha looked up at Fate and they shared a small kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt such a boring heartfelt moment between you two, but I want to meet my granddaughter" Precia said.

"Okay mom" and Nanoha handed Alice over to Precia. Along with Precia were Alicia, Hayate, Signum, Shiro, and Momoko.

"Sis….she's so cute. She looks just like Nanaha, but with your hair smacked on her head"

"Very funny Alicia" Fate said crossing her arms.

"What's her name sis?"

"We decided to name her after you. Her name is Alice"

"Really? That makes me really happy. How did I deserve such an honor?"

"Silly. Because I love you of course and you mean the world to me. You're my other half Alicia, so of course you would get picked before anyone else". Alicia was so flattered that she began to cry.

"And why did you not name her after me" Precia said after passing the baby to Alicia.

"Because I fear for my child if she has your name mom". Laughs could be heard through the room.

"Well I'm hoping she doesn't end up gay or she's going to get the same treatment you and Alicia received"

"And then she'll have no friends. Nanoha our daughter is doomed"

"I knew that before she even came out"

"What did you say Nanoha?" Precia said with a hand on her hip.

"Oh nothing"

"Sorry, but Nanoha needs her rest" said Shamal after walking in the room. Everyone said their good-byes and said they would visit tomorrow.

"Finally, mom's gone" Fate said happy to get rid of her mother. She walked over to Nanoha and the baby.

"Well Alice, your father's side of the family is crazy, but you won't have that problem with my side of the family"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do I even need to explain Fate?"

"Point taken. Well at least you will be with me and your mother most of the time. We are going to love you and spoil you rotten okay princess? The baby smiled while she was sleep.

"I guess she says yes to being spoiled" Nanoha said. She then kissed her baby on the head. "Happy birthday Alice".


	5. The Changes We Go Through

To Hell and Back

Chapter 5

The Changes We Go Through

Nanoha's POV

I don't know what's been going with me lately, but there's definitely something changing. A year has passed since I've had the baby, but no progress has happened between me and Fate. Why? I know it's me. It has to be. She has been so gentle and so loving as she has been since we finally got through our differences, but it doesn't have the same effect on me anymore. I just don't know what happened. We were doing so well and I did plan on getting back together, but it just seems impossible. Even though I love her, God knows I do, I just can't return it right now.

"So……there's someone else?" Fate said sadly at the news that I had just revealed of wanting to be with someone else. "Who is it? Do I know this person?"

"No you don't him. I met…..Yunno at the Day Care center Alice goes to" I said not looking at Fate.

"Him?" Fate said confused.

"Yes……him"

"When did you start wanting to date guys Nanoha? When did this even start happening?" she said and I could tell she was starting to get angry.

"We started seeing each other about 3 months ago. I don't know why I started liking him, but it just happened. He's a really nice guys Fate and….I really care about him". Fate had turned her back from me. I knew that she wanted to get back together and I knew that she was hurting. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Fate….I'm so sorry"

"I guess that means we're not getting back together huh? She said as she turned her head to look at me. I noticed that Fate was crying. I felt so ashamed because I was going to have to say no to her question. I couldn't even look at her.

"No….we're not getting back together" and I felt Fate remove my hand from her and walked towards the front door. "Fate" was all I got the chance to say before the front door opened and closed behind her. _I'm sorry Fate._

After I put Alice back to sleep, I sat on the couch waiting for Fate to come back from wherever she went off to. A couple of hours would pass before I heard the front door click open. I looked at the clock and it was after midnight. I didn't know how to start off this conversation, but we had to talk about it.

"Fate" I said in a whisper. She must have been scared because she jumped when I said her name. She then turned towards me.

"Nanoha…..you scared me. What are you still doing up anyway?" Fate said with her hand on her chest.

"I was…..waiting for you to come back"

"You didn't have to wait up for me. I went to go talk to Alicia" Fate said as she walked pass me heading towards her guest room.

"I wanted to finish what we talked about earl-" Fate had cut me off.

"What the fuck is there to talk about Nanoha? That you would rather be fucking someone else than me? That you don't love me anymore and that I don't have what you're looking for? Sorry, but I think I know everything I need to know" and then she turned around and continued to her destination.

"Fate I…."

"Nanoha!!! Did you not hear what I just said? I don't want to talk about this okay? Just save it. Even if we do talk about it, you're still going to go off with your little boyfriend am I right?" I didn't say anything because I knew what she said was true. I still was going to be with Yunno. When I didn't answer, she started talking again. "Just as I thought….so us talking about this is pointless…..just fucking pointless" and she turned and went into the bedroom.

I was really sorry for hurting Fate and I knew that even though I said that I was, I knew that everything wouldn't go back to normal. And I was right. Fate would ignore me as if I was never in the house. She would just worry about Alice and go about her business. Every time I tried talking to her, she would just go into her room or leave the house. I really wished that this never happened, but how could I blame Fate for acting the way that she is towards me. I broke her heart…..I think maybe even worse than she broke mine. She really wanted us to be a family and I messed up her greatest wish. I wish I could do something to make the situation better……I'll just have to keep trying to make things better.

Life has been really going downhill during the last two months. It seems that I feel out of place. When my friends found out about me seeing Yunno and they were confused about the sudden change in wanting to be with males all of a sudden. Even though I know that they wouldn't stop being friends with me because of it, I feel that it comes up as a topic too much. Of course Hayate as to be the one to start the topic every time we meet up. She's always saying "Are you finished riding dicks yet?" or "He must be hitting it right for you to have been straight this long". I'm really tired of hearing about it. Why is everything changing just because I decided to date a guy? It's not really messing my relationships with my friends…..is it? Fate still hasn't talked to me after all this time and it's like I'm living in the house all by myself. She only comes home to spend time with the baby and goes back out. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"So she still hasn't talked to you yet?" Yunno said curiously.

"No she hasn't. We were doing so well before and now….. we don't even communicate and we raise Alice separately. I don't know what to do Yunno" I said as Yunno pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Nanoha that you are going through this. This is really a hard time for you and Fate is really making it worse. She needs to understand that you are with me now and that you two aren't getting back together"

"She knows that, but it's not making the situation better. She keeps on avoiding me and I can't handle it. I don't think that I can continue to live like this". I was really frustrated with how Fate had been acting and I guess Yunno knew that and so he soothed me a little by rubbing my back.

"Well….how about you and the baby come live with me". I was so surprised that I removed myself from Yunno's arms and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean live with you?"

"It's just like I said Nanoha. Why don't you and the baby come live with me? You said it yourself that you hate the current way that things are, so why not live with me? Besides, I think Alice needs a father figure in her life. Fate may be her father, but she's still a woman. I think that I would be a good father. So….what do you think? Come live with me Nanoha?"

I didn't know what to say. This was too sudden.

"I need time to think about this Yunno. I mean, Fate isn't a bad parent. She still does what she needs to do as a parent. It's just this way she's treating me that's bad. I can't just take Alice without talking to Fate first"

"I know Nanoha, but I hate seeing you like this. Just come to me if you need somewhere to go. I'll never treat you like that" he said with a smile. I was so flattered that I pulled him into a kiss as a way to show him how happy I was that he was in my life. This kiss started getting really heated and I hadn't realized that the front door to the house had opened. I felt a strange feeling as if someone was watching me, so when I opened my eyes, there Fate was looking hurt and furious at the same time. I hurriedly pushed Yunno off of me and that's when he noticed Fate there. Nothing was said, but the anger that Fate was radiating could be felt even at my current position on the couch. I didn't know what to say and now that I thought of it, it was really stupid of me to bring Yunno at the house knowing how much Fate probably hated him. Fate's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"You brought him to our house Nanoha!!!" Fate yelled. I was really afraid because I had never heard Fate yell before. She had her hands balled into fists and I knew nothing good would come of this.

"Yunno, I think you should wait outside" I said scared of what Fate would do to him if he didn't leave.

"Are you sure? I can stay"

"No you can't fucking stay……GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Fate screamed. Yunno looked at me and I nodded my head to tell him he should leave.

"I'll be outside if you need me" and he left. I was looking over at Fate. She had her head down low and her fists were balled up so tight that I'm sure her nails were cutting her. I didn't know what to say and I didn't have to because Fate started speaking.

"How could you? How could you bring him here?" I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"I needed someone to talk to. I haven't been able to talk to you because you always ignore me when I try to and it seems that everyone else doesn't want to talk with me about what's going on, so I decided to talk to Yunno and…." I stopped talking after Fate threw a vase across the room.

"I don't care Nanoha……how fucking dare you bring him here in my FUCKING HOUSE? He doesn't belong here you hear me? If you want to talk, don't bring him here. If you want to FUCK him, DON'T bring his ass to my HOUSE. That's what his house is for. I CAN"T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU NANOHA" and before I could say anything else, Fate started throwing anything she could get her hands on. She then walked over to our family photos.

"You never planned on getting back with me did you? You fucking led me on didn't you?" and she picked up a photo of me and her and threw it at the wall. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL" and she continued to throw pictures with us in them. I could only sit there and watch Fate destroy our home. I guess I can't say it's our home anymore. When she finished, she turned to me. Her eyes were red from crying and were filled with so much anger. I was scared of the way she was looking at me and it made me feel threatened. I could hear Alice crying, but when I tried to run and go get her, Fate stopped me. She was gripping my arms really hard and it was hurting me.

"You're hurting me Fate" I said trying to loosen Fate's grip on my arms.

"Not as much as you've hurt me Nanoha. You must don't care about me to bring that bitch to my house and doing God knows what. Were you trying to hurt me because if you were…..it worked" and I could feel her grip on me tighten.

"Fate!!! Please let go of me……you're scaring me. The baby is crying….please let go" I said as I cried. I've never seen Fate like this before and all I wanted to do right now was get away from Fate and get to Alice.

"You want me to let you go? I'll let you go then" and Fate pushed me really hard. So hard that I hit the wall. All I could do was look at Fate with surprise. She didn't look like herself…..she wasn't the same. And I felt really bad because I had caused this. I was startled when I heard loud banging at the door.

"Open up this is the police" I heard a male voice say. Fate hesitantly walked over to the door and I took that opportunity to run and get Alice. When I got to her room, she was still crying from all the ruckus that had been going on. I hurriedly picked her up and tried to soothe her.

"Shhhh. It's okay Alice…..mommy's here now". When she finally went quiet, I hurriedly packed some of Alice's things and went to my room to pack some things as well. I had to leave. I couldn't put myself and Alice in danger. When I walked into the living room, Fate was already being handcuffed by an officer. Fate was about to be taken out of the house when she stopped when she saw me.

"What are you doing?" she said confused at why I had some things packed up.

"I'm leaving Fate and I'm talking Alice with me. I'm not going to put myself or my daughter in danger. You are unstable right now Fate and until you get yourself together, I'm going to have full custody of Alice and I'll be living with Yunno" and with nothing else to say, I walked past Fate and the two officers and headed towards Yunno's car.

"NANOHA!!! YOU CAN"T TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME…..YOU CAN"T" Fate screamed as I continued to walk to the car. When I placed Alice in her car seat and was about to get in the car, Fate talked talking again. "NANOHA…..PLEASE DON"T TAKE ALICE FROM ME". I looked at her one last time before I got in Yunno's car. I could hear Fate screaming my name desperately and as much as I didn't want to take Alice away, I had to think about her safety. As we drove off, I could see Fate being put into the cop car in the mirror. _Sorry Fate, but I have to do this._

I know that a lot of you are sad since the last chapter was nice, but this is just how things have to be at the moment. But thanks to ShadowCub, Darkvalk, Marianamqb, Honulicious, Jokulhaup, Lance58, and ShoujoGirl for the reviews.


	6. Something Old and Something New

To Hell and Back

Chapter 6

Something Old and Something New

**Fate's POV**

Many months has passed since I was arrested thanks to that four eyed freak Yunno. Even though I hate him, I sort of have to thank him because if the police hadn't come when they did, I don't know what I would have done to Nanoha. And that would mean that I probably would have been in jail longer and I wouldn't be able to see my daughter. Speaking of my daughter, things have been really rough in the last months. I had to go to court before I could be released from prison and it was mainly about what would happen to Alice. After my "rampage" as the judge called it, he said that I wouldn't be able to be alone with Alice until I completed anger management classes and had some counseling for three months. He also said Nanoha would have full custody of Alice until my anger management classes and counseling was complete and then we could talk about custody arrangements then. I was about to start a ruckus because I had to be supervised when I was with my own kid, but Alicia must have known I was about to do it and she practically screamed across the court room to tell me "Don't even think about it" and gave me a serious look. I knew she was right because me making a fuss would have probably made things worse. After stares of confusion, Alicia sat down back in her chair.

At first, I thought that the anger management classes and counseling sessions were pointless. I felt like I didn't need it…..I thought I knew all there was to know about myself. After awhile, I really saw the benefit in them. And they were my light through the pain…..it was my light through the anger that I still felt and now I could move on with my life…..move from the things that caused me stress and pain. So the first thing that I did was I went to the art gallery and quit because I think if I had to go there another day, I probably would have burned it to the ground. I had to find a job in something that I loved. I used to paint when I was younger. No one really knew about it except for Nanoha. I never did it often, except for when things were on my mind. Many people said I should pursue being a painter, but I never wanted to….but I think that it would be good for me now. And out of nowhere, I was asked if I could teach a painting class at a studio and I accepted. Life was starting to get back to where it was and I could finally be happy. I was even more happy because the custody hearing is tomorrow and I hope everything goes well because I've been getting my life together just for this moment.

"You have done well over the last three months Ms. Testarossa. You've completed the anger management classes, the counseling sessions, and you even found a better job than your last one. I'm very pleased with your progress"

"Thank you for giving me the chance to grow your honor. The classes and counseling really helped" I said with a smile, but I was really awaiting the part about Alice.

"Well since you have completed what was asked of you, you will no longer be supervised when you are with your daughter and you will be awarded joint custody. Alice will stay with Nanoha one week and then with you the next until you two can figure out your own schedule. Since tomorrow starts a new week, Ms. Testarossa, Nanoha will bring Alice over then. With that said, the court is adjourned" and the judge left. I couldn't hold back my excitement that I practically jumped on Alicia.

"Fate….I know that you're happy….but I can't breathe".

"I'm sorry sis. I am just really happy right now". Before I could say anything else, Nanoha walked over with Alice and of course her little shit of a boyfriend did to. I walked over to them and when Alice held her little arms out to me, Nanoha passed her over to me.

"Alice did you hear what the judge said? You get to spend more time with me and without the scary lady watching over us". Alice looked up at me with a smile. She started playing with my hair as she usually did and I thought with her occupied that this would be a good time to talk with Nanoha. "Nanoha...I'll be finished with work at about four, so if you could bring Alice over by five, I'll have enough time to get home to meet you".

"That sounds good. I'll see you at five tomorrow". Taking that as they were going to leave, I said my good-byes to my daughter.

"Alice, mommy is going to take you with her right now, but I'll see you tomorrow". I could tell that Alice was a little hesitant to leave me since she grabbed my jacket a little tighter. "Alice….I know you don't want to go and be with mommy's excuse of a boyfriend, but you have to….it's the judge's orders. But, if you will be a good girl for me and go with them, I'll treat you to some ice cream okay?" I said with a smile. She slowly nodded her head and tried to wrap her little arms around me. "I know that you're sad that things have to be this way Alice…..but I promise…..I promise with everything that I have that no one will take you away from me again. I promise you that okay?" Alice then pulled back from the hug and was now looking at me.

"Mom….I wove you" and she put the most cute little smile on her little face that made me want to cry.

"I wove you to baby" and I kissed my daughter on her little forehead and rubbed our noses together like we always did. When it was over, even though I knew I would see her tomorrow….I was still sad that I had to be separated from her again. I looked over at Nanoha and I could see sadness in her eyes? What was that about? What does she have to be sad for? This was all her doing….but I can't entirely blame her because I was part of the problem as well. I kissed Alice one more time and hesitantly passed her back over to Nanoha. I glanced over at Yunno and I could see him glaring at me. I wanted to smack that look off his face and beat the shit out of him, but I couldn't let those anger management classes go to waste….and we were still in court, so that would have been a one way trip back to jail if I would have let my anger get the best of me. I always thought it was odd how Alicia would know the right time to say something or to come and get me when I'm about to do something stupid. She put a hand on my shoulder and when I looked at her, I could tell she felt what I was feeling.

"Let's go Fate. She'll be with you in no time". I looked at Alice one more time and then Nanoha. She still had those sad eyes.

"I'll bring her at five Fate, so don't worry" and with that I said good-bye to Alice again and started walking with Alicia. I could feel that Yunno was watching me as we were walking by and of course being the child of Precia Testarossa, Alicia turned around and flicked Yunno the middle finger. All I could do was shake my head but….I loved her more for what she just did.

The next day came rather quickly and I was so excited that my daughter would be spending the whole week with me. When work was over, I practically ran to my car so that I could get home as fast as I could. I arrived home around four thirty and with no time to spare, I changed into something a little more comfortable and then started on dinner. Alicia loved it when I made spaghetti, so I thought it would be good to have her favorite food on her first night being with me. When everything was complete, I heard a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen and it was five. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Alice. How's my little princess doing today?" I said with a smile.

"I'm fine mom" she said giggling and she ran into my arms.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I made my famous spaghetti that you love so much"

"Really?" Alice said with a big smile.

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Yes really. Why don't you go into the kitchen and sit at the table. I want to talk to your mother really quick"

"Okay" and with that, I let her down and she ran into the house. When I couldn't hear her little feet no more, I turned to Nanoha.

"Thanks for bringing Alice here"

"It's nothing. She's your daughter to". There was silence. I didn't know what to say next.

"Fate?"

"Yeah?"

"I…..just wanted to say sorry for all that has happened. I know that all of this is my fault. Even though I don't deserve your forgiveness…..I want to try and make this work between us. Alice is our daughter and I want this process to be smooth and less painful. It's already bad enough that we aren't in the same house anymore…..but I just want us to be parents without the drama. Would that be okay with you?"

"That's how I always wanted it to be Nanoha. I don't know if I can really trust you just yet and I REALLY don't trust your boyfriend that's for sure and truthfully, I don't like him. And I don't want him around our daughter…..but I'll try to be okay with it, but I'm going to be cautious"

"Thank you for considering it Fate. And I'm really sorry….I really am" and those sad eyes from yesterday appeared again. I knew she was sorry from the look in her eyes, but she would still have to gain my trust again.

"I know you are Nanoha and I'm sorry to…..for pushing you that is. Let's just try to move forward and make things better for our daughter"

"Okay…..well I guess I better go" she then looked behind me. "Bye Alice and be a good girl.

"Okay mommy, I will". Nanoha then looked at me one more time before she turned and walked down the stairs toward her car. I didn't know what was going on with her, but her eyes told me that she wasn't happy, but what about? Before I could think any further on the issue, I felt someone pulling on my pant leg.

"Mom…..can we eat now?"

"Yes princess….we can eat" and I picked her up and walked to the kitchen to enjoy our first meal together alone.

Many snacks and Disney movies later, it was time for my little princess to go to bed. She was already half asleep, so I gently picked her up and started walking to her room. Once we arrived, I laid her down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you" I said with a whisper and when I started backing up, I felt Alice pulling my shirt. "Alice?"

"Mom….can I sleep with you?"

"Of course baby" and with that said, she opened her arms to me and I picked her up and walked to my room. I gently laid her down and after putting on my night gown, I got in bed. Alice curled up beside me and I put my arms around her. She was so cute…..just like Nanoha. Man, how things have been so rough, but all that matters is the future and that's with my daughter. I won't let anyone take that away from me…..that's my promise.

The next day came too fast and I was currently getting myself dressed to go to work. After I was finished, I grabbed Alice and we were on our way to The Forbidden Fruit so that Alice could watch her while I was at work. Once we arrived, I took Alice out of the car and walked inside.

"Aunt Alicia" Alice said while running towards my sister grabbing her legs.

"Hey Alice. How was your first night with your mom?" Alicia said with a smile.

"It was good"

"And filled with too many snacks" I chimed in after I hugged my sister.

"Well you'll have to be careful Alice. You don't want to end up being a cookie monster like your mom here"

"Shut up" I said while lightly hitting Alicia. I then turned to Alice and bent down so that I could be on the same level has her. "Well Alice, I have to go to work". She put her signature pout on her face. "Don't give me that sad look. I'll be back in a couple of hours and when I get back, we can get that ice cream I promised okay?" She still had her pout on. "Aww Alice….you're not going to smile for your mom before I leave? Can you smile for me? It'll make me happy" and I put on my pouting face. She still wouldn't smile, so I did what I had to do in this type of situation. "Well since you aren't going to smile, I'll just have to tickle you" and with that said, I started tickling her. She burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Stop mom" she said while still laughing.

"Are you going to smile for me now?"

"Yes"

"Okay" and then I stopped. "So where's my smile young lady?" She then put her little arms around my neck and flashed me her cutest smile ever. She really does take after Nanoha because she smiles just like her.

"You've made me so happy" and I rubbed our noses together and I put my forehead against hers. I could hear some coughing and it was coming from Alicia.

"Sorry to break up such a cute moment, but shouldn't you be getting to work little sis?"

"Yeah I should" I said after looking at my watch.

"Okay Alice….I have to go. Be a good girl"

"Okay mom". I kissed her on her head and stood up.

"Alicia I have to talk to you about something later. I really need some advice"

"Let me guess….hmmmm…..is it about a certain brunette with a four eyed loser of a boyfriend?" Alicia said with her hand on her chin.

"Yes unfortunately. Talk to you later sis"

"Bye" and with that I left to be on my way to work.

Work was going its usual way and I was happy that I was making progress as a teacher. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but want to be with Alice. I was happy when the work day was over and made it to The Forbidden fruit around 4:30. Since I didn't see Alicia around the shop, I figured she was in her office. When I opened the door, Alicia was on all fours and Alice was on my sister as if she was riding a horse.

"Wow Alicia. I didn't take you for the riding type" I said with a laugh.

"Mom!" Alice said as she ran over to me. I opened my arms and scooped her up into a hug.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes mom"

"Did you have fun riding Aunt Alicia?"

"It was fun mom. Aunt Alicia is a good horsey"

"Oh really…..I wonder if Aunt Alicia is a good horsey to your Aunt Ren to?" I said with a laugh.

"Very funny sis. That's not something that should be spoken around children you know?" Alicia said crossing her arms.

"It's not like she knows what we're talking about. Anyway, thanks for watching her for me"

"No problem. Anything for my favorite sis and my cute little niece" Alicia said grabbing mine and my daughter's cheeks. When she let go, she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Oh, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I then put Alice down and told her to go play with her toys.

"Well you already know that it's about Nanoha" I said as I took a seat.

"So….what about her?"

"Well when she brought Alice over, she said she wanted to start fresh for Alice's sake"

"And you don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's not that….I'm just scared that things are going to go bad again. I don't want to chance it again"

"Well if you don't want things to be bad, then don't let it happen"

"I know, but I don't trust that Yunno guy. I just get this vibe from him that just makes me want to beat the crap out of him"

"I know what you mean sis. If we weren't in a courtroom the last time we saw him, I would have pulled the gun out on him for looking at you like he did"

"Sis! Don't talk like that around Alice" I was a little shocked by her statement, but I agreed with her thoughts 100%. I really wished he would disappear.

"Sorry about that, but Fate….you have to have a relationship with Nanoha. You guys have a kid together so it's just no way of getting around it. And if she's with that loser of a guy, then so be it. He shouldn't even matter because he's not the father. If he gets out of line, then that would mean we would be getting arrested (making her finger resemble a gun and pretending to shoot it), but that's a different story. But like I was saying, you guys really need to get rid of all this drama. It's not good for the both of you and it's definitely not good for Alice. You don't want Alice to hate the both of you when she gets older, do you?"

"Of course I don't"

"I know you don't Fate. I know that your and Nanoha's situation is…..how can I put it….a soap opera, but Alice isn't going to be young forever. She's going to notice that things aren't right between you two and it's going to hurt her. It's already bad enough that you guys aren't living in the same house and aren't even together, so don't make things even more complicated. If you do then things might end up being a repeat of what happened with our parents and I know that's not what you want either.

"I don't". I knew she was right. I had to have this relationship with her whether I liked it or not. I just have to make it work between us…..for Alice. "Thanks sis. I know what I have to do" I said as I went and hugged her.

"Good. Don't mess this up okay?"

"I won't" I said as I let my sister go. I then turned to Alice.

"Princess, let's go get that ice cream that I promised"

"Yay" she said with a smile as she ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"See ya sis"

"See ya" and with that said, me and my little girl went to get ice cream.

I spent the remainder of the week going to parks, carnivals, and kid parties with my daughter. I really enjoyed being with her, but I was sad that I had to take her back to Nanoha's. I was currently parked outside of her house and I thought about how things would be much easier if Yunno wasn't in the picture, but he is. I just would have to deal with it. After taking a deep breath, I got out of the car, grabbed my sleeping daughter out of the backseat, her bag of clothes and proceeded to Nanoha's front door. I knocked on the door and I could her footsteps. To my dismay, Yunno opened the door. We were just staring at each other. I so wanted to beat his ass, but I had my daughter in my arms. To get him out of my sight, I asked for the person that I wanted to see.

"Is Nanoha here?" I said a little angry that I had to deal with him.

"Yeah. I'll call for her. Nanoha…..the wife beater is here" and he turned around to me with that stupid smirk on his face. I was beyond pissed now.

"You Bit-" I had to pause. I was not going to let him get to me anymore. "You know what, I'm not even going to say anything because you know what you, you're pathetic. So how about you take your stupid immature ass somewhere and get yourself together and be a man because you're acting like you're a teenager". I said in a low but powerful voice so I wouldn't wake Alice up. I knew that he was going to say something else, but Nanoha came to the door. He glared at me once more before he went inside the house.

"I'm sorry about that Fate" Nanoha said sincerely.

"It's fine. I don't even know why you would be with someone like that Nanoha" I said a little frustrated.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing" and those sad eyes appeared again. I guess things weren't going well with them, but that's none of my concern.

"Well here's Alice" and then I passed the still sleeping Alice over to her.

"Did you guys have a great time?"

"Yeah we did. We really had a lot of fun"

"I'm glad"

"Well I guess I better go then. I have lesson plans to prepare"

"Okay….have a good day Fate"

"You to Nanoha" and with that, I turned around to walk to my car. Thoughts of what I talked over with Alicia came through my mind and I turned back around. "Nanoha….if it's okay with you….. how about we start doing activities as a family again? It would be good for Alice….and it would be good for us as well. So what do you think? Would that be okay?

"I'd love to"

"How about we start the next time you bring Alice to stay over with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay….see you then"

"See you then" and I left. I could feel that this would be good for us and Alice. I just hoped that that bitch Yunno didn't start something.

**The Next Day**

"Okay class. Next time we will be trying to capture the essence of the objects that you are painting. We can't paint things without also feeling the emotions behind them. Keep that in mind for the next class. See you tomorrow" and with that, the students in my class left. I was busy trying to plan out activities for Nanoha and I to do with Alice. I just hope that they are okay. I packed up my things and headed for the door. I was too busy searching through my purse for my car keys that I didn't notice the person in front of me and I ended up bumping into them. I noticed that there was pain in my knee from hitting the floor hard, but I didn't notice that I was on top of the person that I bumped into until I heard the person talk.

"Um….if you don't mind, could you get up please?" the person under me said sounding like I was crushing them.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said as I stood up. I reached my hand out to help the person in front of me. It was only fair since I was the one to bump into them.

"Thank you very much" she said with a smile, which was very pretty I would have to say.

"Sorry again. I really wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get my keys" I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay. Just make sure that you pay attention next time"

"I will. Oh sorry for my rudeness. I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Fate Testarossa. I'm one of the teachers here" I said holding out my hand to the unknown woman. She then took my hand. It was rather soft and warm. Oddly, I liked the feel of it.

"Nice to officially meet you Fate Testarossa. My name is Teana Lanstar and I'm also a teacher here" we shook hands and we let go. "Actually I've known about you for quite some time now. I've been trying to introduce myself since you've started working her, but every time I would come to your room, you seemed to always be dashing out the door.

"Sorry about that. A lot has been going on the last couple of weeks, but at least we finally got the chance to meet right?"

"Yeah. Well I have to go Ms. Testarossa and it was a pleasure meeting you even though it was in a crazy way" she said laughing.

"It was nice meeting you to. Hey, call me Fate. You don't have to be so formal"

"Okay, see ya Fate. Call me Teana then" she said with a smile. _What a cute smile. _

"See ya Teana" I said as she started walking away. Then she stopped and turned to me.

"Maybe we can get coffee sometime. In that way, we'll be even for you bumping into me"

"S-sure". I didn't know why I was stuttering, but I think it was because of the way she was looking at me when she said that. It….looked sexy.

"I'll hold you to it Fate" and she started walking and soon she was gone. I don't know what that look was about, but I think that me and Teana are going to be good friends.

**A Month Later**

It's really crazy how things have changed over the last month. Nanoha and I are doing really great. I'm actually enjoying the time that we are spending together with Alice and I'm happy that we can at least be somewhat of a family. More importantly, things are going really great with Teana. After we got that coffee, I found out that her and I had a lot of things in common. She was really great to talk to and she really has helped me a lot. It was about three weeks after our first coffee together that she came to my house and told me that "I know that you have been loved before, but I want to be the one to love you better" and that led to other things that I won't mention, but more importantly it was the start of our relationship. It took Alice a while to get use to the idea of me being with someone else, since I had been single since Nanoha and I broke up, but Alice is really warming up to Teana. But of course Nanoha comes first in her book and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Today, Nanoha and I took Alice to the circus and we had such a great time. It was really funny watching Alice really excited about the animals and things, but she really hated the clowns though. Nanoha had to cover her eyes every time the clowns came out, but it was still cute because of the pouting faces she would make. She's definitely a miniature Nanoha. What cheered Alice up was taking her to get some ice cream. I don't know what's up with Alice and Nanoha, but those two sure love them some ice cream. It's so cute how they both eat the same kind of ice cream, while Alice does say that she wants to be like Nanoha. Seeing the bond that they have together makes me really happy and I couldn't help but take out my camera to take some photos of them. After a few shots, Nanoha took the camera from me.

"It's not fair of me and Alice to just have photos together Fate. Don't you think so to Alice?"

"Yes mommy. I want a picture with mom to" and with that, Alice ran and jumped on me.

"Okay. Make sure you put on your cutest smile"

"Okay mom" Alice said as I put my arms around her and got ready for the picture.

"Say cheese"

"Cheese" Alice and I said in unison. After a few snaps, Nanoha reviewed the photos and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said very curious to why Nanoha started laughing out of nowhere.

"Here, look for yourself" she said as she handed me the camera. As I looked at the photos, all of them had Alice making a funny face instead of the smile I thought would be there. I looked at Alice who just laughed and ran over to Nanoha. That little girl. She may be more like Nanoha in many ways, but she's silly just like me.

A few hours had passed, Nanoha, Alice and I decided to go to the park. After chasing my sugar crazed daughter for most of our time at the park, I was now currently carrying my sleeping drained daughter. Nanoha and I had been walking for about twenty minutes before we decided to sit down on a nearby bench. It was really a beautiful night and I was just happy to spend it with my daughter and Nanoha.

"It's such a great night isn't it Fate?" Nanoha said breaking the comfortable silence we were just in.

"Yeah it is. I'm happy that we could enjoy it together as a family" I said looking down at my sleeping daughter.

"Yeah me too. Let's just make sure that we don't mess things up again okay?"

"I like us better without all the drama"

"Yeah me too". We both shared a laugh together.

"So, how are things going with Yunno?" I said after we stopped laughing. I could see her smile turn into a frown. _I guess things are really bad then._ "Nanoha…you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry that I brought him up" I said a little mad that I brought him up. I don't even know why I did anyway. I don't even like the bastard.

"It's okay, it's not a problem. We actually broke up not too long ago. He didn't like how you and I were going out a lot to do family activities with Alice….so he left"

"I'm sorry Nanoha"

"Don't be. I felt that it wasn't going to work out in the end anyway. I figured that I deserved it anyway since it was my fault that everything went so badly in the first place…..so I deserve to be alone" she said sadly. I could tell that she wanted cry.

"Nanoha don't say things like that. No one deserves to be alone, even you"

"I would have to disagree Fate. People like me don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve anything or anyone"

"But you do have people that care for you Nanoha. You see this little girl right here? She loves you more than anything else. She wants to be just like you when she gets older. You have family and friends that will never leave you Nanoha and I'll be here for you as well okay?" I really hated when Nanoha gets like this, but I just wanted to reassure her that she has people that care for her deeply.

"Thanks Fate" I could see that she was crying even if she was turned the other way. It hurt me to see her like that. Even though we've been through a lot, I still care for her. "Anyway, enough about me. How are things going with you? How are things with teaching?" Nanoha said after wiping her tears.

"Being a teacher is really cool. The students are really great at what they do. They are making me really proud. Life's just been really going well. I'm even dating again" I said with a smile.

"Wow….really?" she said with a smile. Even though Nanoha had a smile, I could see pain in her eyes.

"Yeah I am. It's been wonderful with Teana. She's been really great to me"

"I'm really happy for you Fate. You deserve to be with someone that will love you unconditionally and properly. Nothing like what we had" Nanoha said in that sad tone again.

"Nanoha….I know that we've both made mistakes and yeah it's been one hell of a ride, but I still love you…somehow. We were together for a long time Nanoha and that just can't be forgotten. We've had more great times than bad ones and those times were more important to me than anything. You gave me Alice and I couldn't ask for more. I'll always be grateful to you Nanoha" Nanoha had started crying once I finished speaking. _Just what are you putting yourself through Nanoha. _I wrapped my free arm around her trying to console Nanoha as best as I could.

"Sorry for crying, but I really don't deserve those words. I was horrible to you Fate… I don't deserve it"

"I was horrible to you to Nanoha. Stop hurting yourself over what happened in the past and focus on what's happening now. Just know that I'll be here for you okay? Regardless of what happened before, that will never change"

"Thank you Fate" Nanoha said after wiping her face of her tears.

"Anytime" I said smiling. I pulled her back into a hug and we stayed like that until we were ready to end the night.

**Nanoha's POV**

I was currently at work, when Hana, one of my fellow employees came to me saying that she needed to talk to me. After closing the door to my office, she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"So what can I do for you Hana?"

"Nanoha…. I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" I wasn't expecting that at all, but I already knew my answer to her question.

"I'm happy that you feel that way about me Hana, but I can't go out with you. I'm sorry" I tried to say as sincerely as possible.

"Is it about Fate?"

"Yes it is"

"But isn't she with someone else?" Hana said confused.

"Yes she is, but a girl can hope right?"

"I guess so. Well I wish you the best" Hana said as she stood up from the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks" and with that she was gone. I know that others that don't know me and Fate's history will ever really understand why I will continue to wait for her. I don't know either, but what I do know is that it was a mistake to let her go. A mistake that I regret deeply…..but hopefully, I will get that chance to show her how much I really love her.

Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. First it was finals for my college classes, and then I came home to no internet. Well I hope you guys liked it.


	7. The Past Comes into the Present

To Hell and Back

Chapter 7

The Past Comes into the Present in an Instant

**Nanoha's POV**

"Nanoha, I think that it's about time that you get this fantasy of Fate coming back to you out of your head right now and move on with your life. It's been over a year and nothing has happened yet. Gosh, have you had sex or any type of pleasure over the last year?" I was about to say something, but before I could even get it out, Hayate continued. "Before you even say what I think you're about to say, using your fingers don't count Nanoha"

"Well I guess that's a no to your question then" I said with a sigh. This was the same lecture that I've been getting since I told Hayate that I'm going to wait for Fate. I know that it's sort of crazy to hope for something that's not going to happen, but I can help but hope that there's even the slightest chance that we could get back together.

"Nanoha, I know that you love Fate, but I don't want to see you alone. You deserve to be with someone as well"

"I know, but…." I didn't even get the rest of my sentence out before Hayate cut me off.

"No buts Nanoha. You are going on a date and I know just the person to set you up with"

"Hayate you can't just do that without me being okay with it" I said a little annoyed.

"Please Nanoha. Just one date. If it you end up not liking the person that I have set up for you, then you can continue to wait for your precious Fate to come around. So can you please go on this date?" I was definitely going to say no until I saw her famous puppy eyes and pout. How she gets me to change my mind with that face is beyond me.

"Okay" I said with a sigh.

"Yay. Thanks Nanoha, you won't regret it" Hayate said jumping on me.

"Okay okay, enough already. Who is this person anyway?" I was really curious to see who Hayate was hooking me up with. Knowing Hayate it was probably some stripper or God knows who. I just knew that it probably wasn't going to be good.

"Well if you must know, her name is Subaru. She's actually a really nice girl. She has a nice paying job and she seems to have a good head on her shoulders"

"Really?" she could have fooled me. I guess this Subaru doesn't sound so bad. I hope that she's as nice as Hayate says.

The next night after talking to Hayate, Subaru and I went out on a date. She actually surprised me. She was exactly how Hayate described her. She was very nice; holding doors, pulling out chairs and the whole nine. She was too good to be true, but I had fun none the less. We had a nice dinner and we even went dancing, which I haven't done in a while. We ended the night by Subaru walking me to my door.

"I really had a great time Nanoha"

"Yeah I didn't to and thanks for taking me out" I said with a smile. What surprised me when she started moving towards me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Nanoha and it was my pleasure"

"Good night" and with that she walked to her car. When I walked through the door, I didn't even have the chance to pull my shoes before I received a text. _Now who could this be from? _And of course it was Hayate probably asking how the date went.

**From: Hayate**

**Subject: Awww**

**What a sweet kiss she just gave you. I could feel the fireworks from here ;)**

Huh? How did Hayate know that Subaru kissed me? I walked over to a window and just as I had expected, there was a waving Hayate with a big smile on her face. I immediately closed the blinds. That girl is something else. Well in her case, a serious stalker. I wouldn't put it pass her if she was stalking us the whole time.

**The Next Day**

"Oh my gosh you guys. You should have seen how cute Nanoha and Subaru were together last night. They had a romance dinner and they even went dancing together. And to top it all off, Nanoha even got a kiss on the cheek. It was oh so cute" Hayate said happily. It seemed like she had sparkles in her eyes as if she was on the date…..well technically she was because she definitely was following us the whole time. I swear Hayate could be an assassin or something if she wanted to. She definitely knows how to get around without being noticed. "Nanoha I talked to Subaru and she said that she really likes you and wouldn't mind going on a date with you again. Sooooooo are you going to go?" I felt like all eyes were on me and they definitely were. We were currently at The Forbidden Fruit and Hayate, myself, Signum, Alicia, Alice, Teana, and Fate were at a table. I didn't know what to say with everyone watching me, but the way Fate was looking at me made me even more hesitant to answer. _Why is she looking as if…._

"Well Nanoha…..are you?" Hayate said a little more impatient. I took my eyes away from Fate and looked at Hayate.

"Yeah I guess. She was really nice and I don't have anything else better to do" and I wasn't lying. I didn't have anything to do so why not go out and enjoy the company of someone for a little bit?

"Great. I knew that you two would hit it off. You never know, maybe you two will end up together" Hayate said rather proudly.

"Yeah….maybe" I said in a low voice. I couldn't help but glance over at Fate, who seemed to be in another world. I've noticed that she's been that way for a couple of months, but when I asked her about it she would always say that it's nothing. But I know better. Something is definitely going on with her. Before I could think on it any further, I felt little hands tugging on my shirt.

"Mommy?" Alice said a little sleepily.

"What is it Alice?"

"Can we go home….I'm sleepy" Alice said with a yawn.

"Yes pumpkin, we can go home" I turned to everyone in order to tell them that I was leaving. "Sorry everyone, but the little one is sleepy and wants to go home" We all said our good-byes and I started walking towards the door. Once outside, I placed my sleeping daughter in her car seat, which I noticed that she was getting too big for. "Where has the years gone?" I said in a whisper. Before I backed out the car I could hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Nanoha" I heard Fate said a little out of breath. I closed the car door and turned to her. "I'm happy that I caught you"

"What is it Fate?"

"I forgot to tell you that we've been invited to a child/adult party. It's a little formal, so you would have to dress nicely for it, but it's still supposed to be a wonderful party. Alice wants both of us to come, so will you be able to come next Saturday?"

"Yeah I can come. I'll do anything for Alice" I said with a smile.

"Okay, so it's settled then. How about I pick you guys up instead of us taking separate cars?"

"Sure, that's will be great"

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up at three. See ya Saturday"

"Saturday it is" and we both smiled at each other before Fate went back into The Forbidden Fruit. As I got into the car, I couldn't help but think that Fate was rather excited about going to the party. I wonder why?

**Fate's POV**

I'm currently on my way to pick Alice and Nanoha up for the party that we are attending tonight. I'm been waiting all week for this day to come and I was really happy that it was finally here. I don't know why, but I feel that I've been off for a little while. But before I could think about it anymore, I finally made it to Nanoha's house. I got out and knocked on the door. I began to make sure that what I was wearing was okay and not too long after, I could hear footsteps.

"Who is it?" came a child's voice behind the door.

"It's your mom" and with that, the door was unlocked and the door was opened. My daughter soon appeared and all I could do was smile because she looked so cute. She was wearing a white dress with little pink flowers all over. She also had white sandals and the necklace that I gave her for her birthday, but what stood out the most to me was the fact that my little princess had her hair done just like me. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a pink ribbon on the end. I really wanted to cry for some reason. I kneeled down so that I could be on the same level as my cute daughter. "Princess, you look so cute and you even have your hair like mine's" I said with a smile.

"It's because I wanted to be like you today mom" Alice said pulling me into a hug. I was so happy that I had to close my eyes just to try and remember this moment forever. I could hear the clicking for shoes and when I opened my eyes, I could she black heels along with a pair of slender well toned legs. My eyes slowly moved from those legs up the figure's body until I met sparkling blue eyes. I was so captive by Nanoha at that moment. She wore the classic little black dress that came a little above her knees. She also had a red gem around her neck and she had her hair down, which was one of those rare moments even I got to see when we were together. She was simply breath taking and I couldn't put it any other way. I couldn't even form words and we just stood there staring at each other. I guess Alice noticed how I was looking at Nanoha because she moved from me and stood next to her.

"Mom, isn't mommy pretty?" Alice said with a huge smile.

"No…..she's….beautiful" and as a result of what I said, I could see Nanoha blushing.

"Thank you Fate. You look stunning yourself. You always looked beautiful in a tux. I always thought that you looked better than men in one" Now I was the one blushing. To try and over up my blush, I tried to keep the conversation going.

"A-are you ready to go?" I said still clearly blushing.

"Sure" and with that, we walked over to the car. Since Alice was the first one to the car, I held the door for my little princess and when she got in I closed it. Nanoha was about to open the door to the passenger seat, but I beat her to it and opened it for her.

"Thanks Fate" She blushed again

"You're welcome" I said as she got in the car. When she was settled in, I closed the door and started walking to the driver's side of the car. I don't know, but it feels that the more we are together, more of my old habits keep happening. Once in the car, I put on my seat belt and turned on the engine. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes" Nanoha and Alice said in unison. And with that said, we started towards our destination.

Once we arrived at the party, we were greeted by a maid whom led us to the back of the house. There we moon bounces, water slides, and among other things that would attract younger kids. I could see that Alice was amazed by all of the activities to choose from.

"Mommy, there's one of my friends. Can I go play with them?" Alice said excitedly.

"Yes, but make sure to be careful" Nanoha said.

"Okay" and with the okay, Alice ran over to her friend and started playing with her.

"Our little girl has grown so much" Nanoha said smiling.

"Yeah she has. She grows more beautiful each day just like her mommy" I said with a smile while continuing to look at Alice.

"But she also has her mom's charms" and we both shared a laugh. Our laughs were halted when the person that had invited us to the party came over to us.

"Fate! I'm glad that you could make it" My friend Michael said while hugging me.

"Thanks for inviting us. You have a lovely home"

"Thank you" Looking behind me, he noticed Nanoha. "And who might this beautiful lady be?" Michael said flashing a smirk at me. At hearing his words, Nanoha moved beside me.

"Michael, this is Nanoha. She's my daughter's other mother"

"It's nice to meet you Michael and thanks for inviting me" Nanoha said while holding her hand out to Michael.

"The pleasure is all mine. It's nice to finally meet you Nanoha. I've heard a lot of nice things about you" he said as he grabbed Nanoha's hand and kissed it. He then turned to me. "Damn Fate, I don't know how you managed to let this one get away" and then he turned to Nanoha. "It was nice meeting you Nanoha and I hope that you enjoy the party" and as he went to walk away, he winked an eye at me.

"Well he was nice" Nanoha said after Michael was gone.

"Yeah he's a very nice man and a very good friend"

"Well let's enjoy ourselves okay?" Nanoha said flashing me a smile.

"Sure"

And that's exactly what we did. As the party progressed, it was clear to me and Nanoha that this party wasn't as formal as we thought it would be. These people were some serious party animals. I thought that most of the activities that were at the party were for the kids, but I soon found out the it wasn't since most of the adults started playing in the moon bounce and sliding on the water slides. It was really shocking to see the adults playing truth or dare and other games we played when we were much younger. The party became more fun when Nanoha and I joined in and soon we were dancing and playing those said games that we haven't played since we were teenagers. It really made me feel young again and I could tell that Nanoha felt the same way. I really had fun with Nanoha at the party and seeing her laughing and smiling like we use to do made me really happy. Throughout the whole evening, my mind would wander back to all the times when we played truth or dare when we were younger. That was when we first shared a kiss and thus followed our long relationship. We had so many great times together. Of course my mom gave us some trouble, but it wasn't too bad. We were just happy to have each other and nothing else mattered. That's how I always wanted it to be, but it was cut too fast over both of our stupidity. But it was mine that started it all. Why was I so stupid then? Why did I miss things up? Shit why can't I get these feelings out of my head? I have Teana now and all I could do was think of was Nanoha. What is wrong with me? I guess the distress showed on my face because the expression on Nanoha's face turned from happy to concern.

"Fate? Are you okay?" she said with concern.

"It's nothing Nanoha. I'm Okay" I said trying to muster up my best smile.

"If you say so, but like you said before that you would be there for me, I'm always going to be here for you to. So if you want to talk, I'll always be here to listen" she said very sincerely.

"Thanks Nanoha. I really appreciate it" There was a comfortable silence between us. We continued to watch Alice having fun with her friends and also started a little chat of our own. In the background, a song could be heard that meant a lot to me. Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross was one of me and Nanoha's favorite songs when we were younger. It was a song that I told Nanoha many times that told my love for her and so we treasured it all the years we were together. And even though we're not now, I'll continue to cherish it because of what it meant to both of us at one point in our lives.

"Fate…..do you remember this song?" Nanoha said with a smile. It was as if all the memories I was just recalling she was recalling to.

"How could I forget? All the times you woke me out of my sleep when you would sing it in the shower, I'll never forget it" and she pouted at what I said. And all I could do was laugh. "Of course Nanoha, this was our love song when we were younger…..of course I remember it"

"Well, let's dance to old times shall we?" Nanoha said after getting up and held her hand out to me. I slowly took the hand that was in front of me and she slowly pulled me over to the little dance floor. Once there, she put her arms around my waist and laid her head in the crock of my neck. I was shocked by the closeness between us, but soon I got comfortable and put my arms around her as we started swaying to the music. It was like we were seventeen and in love all over again. Her in my arms, my head on top of hers, smelling the scent of her hair. It was like all the emotions that I felt for Nanoha came rushing back to me in an instant and I found myself moving my hands up and down her back like I use to do when we were together, leaving soft kisses on her head. We continued to sway until the song came to an end and when it did, we slowly parted each gazing into each other's eyes. I was stuck in my position and I guess Nanoha was to because she didn't move either. And we kept gazing at each other, not really noticing the change in pace of the next song.

I had just put Alice to bed and was now walking to the living room where Nanoha was. I sat down on the couch next to her replaying in my mind what happened at the party. Nothing really happened after our staring contest and I think that maybe we would have stayed like that if I hadn't noticed all of the looks that we were getting. We just continued the night as if nothing had happened. I don't even know what I was expecting to happen, but I'm happy it turned out the way it did though. I could only sigh at the mixed emotions that I was currently feeling and I probably would have kept on thinking about it if Nanoha hadn't started to speak.

"That was some party huh?"

"Yeah, it definitely was. I never imagined myself doing things like what we did when we were younger again"

"Yeah me neither" we both laughed. "But I did have fun though. More fun than I've had in a long time. Thanks for inviting me Fate"

"No problem" and there was silence. I had been wanting to ask Nanoha a question since I heard about it when we were at The Forbidden Fruit. When I finally got the courage to ask, I did. "So….how are things with what's her name…..Subaru?"

"She's nice and is such a wonderful person, but…." And Nanoha paused. I was really curious why.

"But" I said to try and get her to elaborate more.

"But…..I know that things aren't going to work out between us" she said turning towards me.

"How do you know that?" I said curious to know why she would say that things wouldn't work out without really being with Subaru.

"Because my heart is in another place" and she turned to look at the floor at that point. I wondered then, where was her heart and whom did it belong to at that exact moment, but I didn't have the chance to ask because she continued talking. "But I'm happy that you have that type of loving relationship with someone…..I really wish I had that"

"Yeah…..I am lucky" I couldn't but think otherwise. Yes I was lucky to have someone like Teana, but I can't get away from these feelings anymore.

"Well it's getting late, so I better get going" Nanoha said as she stood up from the couch.

"I could drive you if you want"

"Thanks, but I already asked Hayate to come pick me up and I'm sure that she'll be here soon, so I thought that I would just wait outside" and with that, she started walking towards the door and I followed behind her. I could see that Nanoha was about to reach for the door knob, but stopped. She then turned to me, flashing the prettiest smile I had ever seen.

"Thanks again for tonight. I really enjoyed my time with you and Alice"

"I did as well Nanoha"

"Oh about next week with Alice. I was thinking that we should go to the Zoo and the par-….." I don't know what just came over me, but before she could finish her sentence, I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. I don't know what came over me, but I could feel myself gently pushing her towards the door. I could feel that the kiss between me and Nanoha was getting a little heated because of the tongue that was begging entrance within my mouth. And when I let her in, she put her arms around my neck to draw me in closer. I was so caught up in the kiss that I hadn't even noticed when my hands began to roam. I began to massage her breasts and in no time, Nanoha parted her lips in order to let out a soft moan. This was how things use to be between us and as if on instinct, my hands started to go lower. Nanoha began to part her legs when I placed my right hand in between her legs and my hands began to slowly move towards her sex. When I was close enough to feel the warmth of her middle, Nanoha stopped kissing me all together as if anticipating what would happen next.

"Fate…" Nanoha moaned into my ear and at that moment, reality come back to me hitting me with full force. _What did I just do? _I slowly moved my hands from Nanoha's risen dress and she removed her arms from around my neck. I guess she knew that what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm really really sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said looking at the floor.

"It's okay Fate. I'm sorry to. I….think I should go now. I'll see you next week" and she turned and walked out the door.

I was left there playing what happened through my mind over and over again. What was I going to do now?

**Nanoha's POV**

It's been a couple days since the incident at Fate's place. I've been thinking about it since then that I'm really starting to get a headache. I really am happy that Fate has feelings for me, especially after everything that had happened. And even though I enjoyed the kisses and the way she was touching me…..I know that what happened was wrong….because Fate…..isn't mine….she's Teana's. And for that reason, I've been avoiding her. Every time I would see her at The Forbidden Fruit, I would make sure that she wouldn't see me and if she did, I would get out of there before she could say anything. I know that it's wrong to do this, but….I'm just afraid that when I see her…..I won't be able to control myself. And as much as I don't want to pursue Fate while she's with Teana, I know that if she would do what she did to me a couple of days ago, I would just forget about how wrong it is to do such things. I don't know what to do about this situation. How do you even bring it up into a conversation? As I thought about it more, I think that it's ironic how we split up because of Fate cheating on me and now she cheated on Teana to do things with me. Should it be considered as bad? I think so. I just don't know how to act around her and to make matters worse, we're supposed to be taking Alice to the Zoo in a few days. How are we going to get through it? I don't know how I'm going to get through it. I don't know what Fate's thinking, but I'm pretty sure that she's probably thinking the same as I am. I wonder if she told Teana yet, or is she even going to tell her. I really wonder what she's going to do about us.

**Day at the Zoo**

"Mommy mommy, look at that. It's big. What is it?" Alice said excitedly at the animals we were currently looking at.

"It's an Elephant Alice"

"WOW…..an Elephant" my daughter said along with other ramblings.

I was trying to concentrate on my daughter, but it was rather hard with Fate watching me. Since she came to pick me up from my house it's just been really weird between us and we didn't know how to talk about what happened. Well we really couldn't since Alice was there. I realized that Fate wanted to talk about it after her attempting to, but I just told her let's focus on Alice today and she kept quiet. So we just spent the rest of the day focused on Alice, but that didn't stop the awkwardness. After the Zoo and getting a bite to eat, Alice went to sleep so we just figured to call it a night. The ride to my home was quiet….really quiet. Neither one of us said a word, but I could see that Fate was still looking at me from the corner of my eyes. She had a sad expression on her face and it made me wonder what she was thinking about. Shortly after, I found myself outside of my house. Fate had turned the engine off and was currently looking at me. The way she was looking at me, made me feel uneasy and I just wanted to get in my house. I guess I wasn't ready to talk about what happened just yet, which I find rather odd because I should be happy right now to some extent that Fate still cares for me, but I can't really be because she's with someone else.

"Thanks Fate for today. I know that Alice really enjoyed the Zoo today" I said with a start.

"No problem" and there was silence. I didn't want to be in the silence anymore.

"Well I guess I better go then. Good night Fate"

"Good Night Nanoha" and with that said, I opened the car door to get out. Before I could fully get out to grab Alice, I felt something pulling my jacket sleeve. When I turned to see what I caught my clothes on, I could see Fate was the one grabbing my sleeve. She looked really sad and desperate to talk, so I allowed myself to be gently pulled back into the car and closed the door once I was back in. There was silence again, but it was soon broken my Fate.

"Nanoha…..I know what happened was my fault and I'm sorry that I did what I did" Fate said sadly

"It wasn't just your fault Fate….it was mine's as well. I could have stopped you, but I didn't. I wanted you to do that to me and so I let you continue…. so I'm just as to blame as you are"

"I don't know what came over me, but to tell to the truth, I had been feeling this way for a while now. I guess by us trying to be a family for Alice's sake actually brought back some feelings that I had for you"

"I have to admit that I've had feeling for you for a while…..I think after you got arrested I started really thinking things over, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't deserve you. But I still loved you…through everything that happened between us and I was hoping that you never stopped loving me to. I was happy to find that you do…..of course from your actions from last week, but I didn't expect it to be this complicated"

"I never wanted it to be this complicated either, but we need to deal with this now rather than later and figure out what to do"

"Fate….you're the one that really needs to figure out what you need to do. You're with Teana. I don't want this to get even uglier than it already is. I love you, but let's try and avoid making what happened last week from happening again because…..I know if you were to do something like that again, I probably wouldn't be able to hold back. Just figure out what you want to do and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try my best"

"Okay…..well good night"

"Good night" Fate said as she moved closer to me to place a kiss on my cheek. I had to control my urge to kiss her back after that. Fate definitely makes things hard. After I could think straight, I opened the car door and closed it. I then proceeded to the back seat to grab my sleeping daughter and closed the door. I then walked to my door and unlocked the door and opened it. Before I went inside, I turned to look back at Fate, whom was still watching me from the car. I waved and after I saw her wave back, I went inside the house. I quickly walked to Alice's room and took her shoes off and took her jeans off and tucked her in the bed. After that I went to my room and sat on the bed. I sighed because of the complicated situation that Fate and I were in. I can see that Fate loves me, but she also loves Teana. I'm just wondering how all of this is going to place out. What Nanoha didn't know was that a certain blonde woman was thinking the same thing.

**Hope you liked it. **


	8. Everything Becomes Clear

To Hell and Back

Chapter 8

Everything Becomes Clear

**Fate's POV**

It's been over a week since Nanoha and I last talked. I've thought and I've thought hard about what to do about my situation, but I still haven't come up with an answer yet. I seriously don't know what you do, but I need to come up with an answer now because there are people's feelings on the line…..maybe that's why I haven't made a decision yet…because I know that I would have to break someone's heart…..but who? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. When I went to open it, on the other side was one of my choices.

"Hey Fate! How are you?" Nanoha said with a smile as she walked into my house.

"I'm fine. Alice isn't here at the moment. Alicia wanted to take her out to get some ice cream before you came to get her"

"It's okay. Better early than late right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Wow, you're painting again. Must be going through turmoil since you would only paint when you were going through things" Nanoha said after noticing the painting I had been working on. And she was right. I was going through turmoil trying to figure out what to do with Nanoha and Teana.

"Yeah you're right about that. Thinking about us and Teana is really hard to think through. Even Teana has been noticing that something is wrong and I can never really explain it to her"

"Oh". Just talking about Teana made me think about what we talked about just the other day.

**Flashback**

"_Fate….what the hell is going on with you? You always seem to be out of it and you've been this way for some time now. What is on your mind that is making you act this way?" Teana said very sadly. I couldn't just say that I was having second thoughts about our relationship because I'm still in love with Nanoha. I wouldn't want to hurt her like that, but me not telling her seems to hurt her more. But I can't say it…..especially since getting back together with Nanoha isn't really a guarantee. I just want to get my feeling together before I say anything._

"_I'm okay Teana. Just been thinking about something. I'm sorry that I've had you worried" I said placing a kiss on her lips._

"_Well hurry up and figure it out already. It's really affecting our time together"_

"_I'm sorry and I will" I said with a smile as I hugged her. When I did, my smile faded because what I had to make a decision which was no easy matter. Who do I choose? The one that I had a longer relationship with and a kid with…..or do I chose that one that I love now? Who….do I choose?_

_**End of Flashback**_

Just thinking about what happened with Teana makes me feel really bad. Why couldn't I just be over Nanoha? As much as I question my feelings, it doesn't change the fact that these feelings for her still linger within me and needs to be resolve A.S.A.P. I could only sigh at my frustrations. This is really killing me.

"Fate? Are you okay?" Nanoha asked with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little at a lost for what I'm gonna do. I love the both of you. I just can't cho-" I was suddenly cut off by Nanoha's index finger, which she placed over my lips.

"You don't have to stress yourself out Fate. Whenever you find you answer, I'll be waiting to hear it" Nanoha said with a smile. With Nanoha's finger on my lips, I started to think back to all the times she would do that to shut me up when I was stressed out. I would just simply kiss her finger after because of my gratitude for her always helping me. And as if it were a reflex, I kissed Nanoha's finger. I could feel Nanoha shiver under my kiss on her finger. I wanted more of it, so I grabbed her hand and started kissing it. I could see passion in her eyes as I continued to do what I was doing.

"Fate…..We can't do thi-" I had cut Nanoha off by kissing her. Even though she said that, I knew that she wanted this. And to confirm my thoughts, she pulled me closer to her as she began to deepen the kiss. Almost immediately she put her tongue in my mouth. I was in heaven at this point and I couldn't even form any coherent thoughts. And with my mind in disarray, my body began to act on its own. My hands began to caress Nanoha's breasts. I loved the feel of them in my hands that it made me want to squeeze them harder. And when I did, Nanoha moaned loudly.

"We're ba…..ck" I could hear Alicia. When Nanoha and I heard that, we jumped away from each other half scared to death as Nanoha hurriedly fixed her clothes. I think that Alicia was really shocked because she even dropped the ice cream that she had just bought. All three of us were glued in our spots. The only thing moving were our eyes moving from each other.

"Mommy" Alice nearly screamed as she ran in from behind Alicia clearly excited to see Nanoha.

"Hey Pumkin. Did you get some good ice cream?"

"Yes mommy" Alice said hugging Nanoha. I could still see that my sis was still in shock because she still hadn't moved from her spot in front of the opened door. She continued to stare at me with that same expression that said "What the hell is going on and what did I just walk into?" I just sent her a pleading look that stood her that I would talk to her about it later.

"Great. Are you ready to leave then?"

"Yes mommy" and with that Alice ran over to me hugging my knees. "Bye mom and see you soon"

"See you soon princess" I said hugging her. She then went to hug Alicia and exchanged their good-byes. As that was happening, Nanoha and I just looked at each other, not saying a word.

"Mommy, are you ready to go?" Alice said wondering why Nanoha was still in the same spot.

"Um…yes. Coming" she then turned to me. "See you Fate" Nanoha said clearly uneasy from being caught by Alicia.

"See you" I said trying to smile. She then walked to the door.

"Bye Alicia" Nanoha said as she walked past my sis.

"Huh? Yeah….good-bye" my sis said still looking at me. When Nanoha was gone, Alicia slammed my door still trying to figure out what she just saw. "What the hell was all that about?" Alicia said as she started walking over towards me.

"It's exactly what you saw Alicia. I was kissing Nanoha" I said as I sat on the couch.

"Well the last time I checked you were with someone else. So why were you kissing Nanoha?" Alicia said also taking a seat on the couch.

"Because I still love her that's why" I said a little annoyed. I didn't mean to yell, but my sis wasn't getting it. "I'm sorry to yell, but I still love Nanoha. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I was content with just being with Teana, but I don't know what happened Alicia. All of a sudden, all the feelings that I had for Nanoha started to come back. I feel like a total ass for doing this to Teana, but I can't help what I feel" I said sadly. The frustration was coming back again and I just wanted it to go away.

"Well it seems that you've gotten yourself in a tough situation…..again. What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean I've tried sorting my feelings out, but I always end up at the same place. I don't even know where to begin and I really don't want to hurt anyone"

"I'm sure you don't, but that's something that you can't avoid. You are going to hurt someone in the end whether you like it or not"

"What should I do Alicia?"

"Try and do what's best"

"You know that I always make the wrong choice Alicia"

"I know. That's what you have me for, but Fate….this is really something that only you can really decide because this deals with your own happiness and this is something I can't really choose for you. This is bigger than anything and you're in some serious shit here. Have you thought of the pros and cons of Nanoha and Teana in order to help you decide?"

"Yes I have"

"So tell me what they are" Alicia said very curious to know.

"Well the pros for Nanoha is that we've been together longer, we love each other, we had serious chemistry, we have fun together and of course Alice. The cons would be that whole situation the led me to me being arrested. I feel that it wouldn't happen again, but you can never be too sure. The pros for Teana are basically the same as Nanoha except for the fact that we don't have kids together and I've only been with her for a little over a year. I really don't have any cons for her"

"Well it seems to me that you have two opinions. You could choose Nanoha or you could choose Teana, but either way, Nanoha is still going to be in the picture. And if you choose Teana, are you still going to be messing around with Nanoha?"

"…." I didn't know what to say about that. I thought that maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. I wasn't too sure.

"That's something that you should figure out because Teana could be the one to walk in the door next time you and Nanoha decide to do whatever you feel. Fate….just follow your heart okay? And make sure when you do make a decision, it's the right one" Alicia was right. My decision would be a very important one to make because others would be involved. It would have to be a choice that would be right. I just wish I could make it now.

**A Few Hours Later**

I knocked on the door hoping that the person that I came to see was still up. I just had to come over because there was something that I needed to do. It just feels right to do it right now even though it's after midnight. Soon the door to the house opened and standing there was the person I had been hoping to see.

"Hey" was all I said before I claimed the person's lips.

I couldn't help but claim the lips of the person that stood in front of me. I quickly pushed her in the house and kicked the door close. She must have just gotten out of the shower because as I ran my hands through her hair, it was still wet. I don't even remember how we even made it to the room, but when we did I locked it and gently pushed her against it. She moaned into my mouth as I tore open her bath robe which to my delight, she didn't have any clothes under. As we made our way to her familiar bed, she started removing my clothes and once we made it to the bed, I was already fully undressed. Something in me must have fared because I didn't waste any time and got started with what I wanted to do. The sudden urges that I was feeling to get right to the main course was probably due to the fact that we hadn't made love in a while due to the frustrations that I started having, but now she would be all mine even though I still had them. Once we were on the bed, I hovered over her placing feather light kisses down her body. I stopped once I got to her center as I had to spread them. Before I got started, I gave the woman I loved one last look. Her breaths were unsteady and she was sweating very litely. It's been awhile since I've seen her like this, but she looks beautiful. I wanted to give her everything at that moment and so my head lowered to its destination.

I started off slowly, only licking between her lips, also sticking my tongue in and out of her opening. I felt like I wanted to savor the taste of her. I could hear her moaning that sweet moan that she would always give me. I proceeded to her clit, which I alternated between licking and sucking. Her moans became even more intense as she started moving around even more. So in order to stop her movements, I placed my arms around her legs as I continued my ministrations.

"Fa…te. Stop….teasing" She said in between moans. How could I deny such a woman? So while still sucking on her clit, I removed one of my arms around her legs and inserted two fingers her. I could her feel body start to react differently under me and her moans become more erratic. As I moved my fingers in and out of her, she was also moving her hips against my fingers.

"Fate….fas…ter" she moaned out. I did just as she asked and instantly she put her hands through my hair to keep my head in place still sucking her clit. Not too long after, I could hear her breaths picking up and her walls starting to close around me. And when she reached her climax, she pulled my hair until it subsided.

"Come here" she said while holding her arms out to me. I lay on top of her straddling her hips. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss….a wonderful kiss. I was sad when it was over, but the way her eyes said "I love you" made me even more happy. "Fate…you're wet" she said looking down her stomach. When I did the same, I could see my juices leaking on her.

"It's your fault" I said placing another kiss on her lips.

"Well let me handle that for you" and that was all that was said before she kissed me again. She lowly sat up with me on her lap and lowly started sucking on my neck. Oh how it felt good. I could feel her massaging my left breast as she sucked on my right and I could have sworn that I was wetter than I ever had been. I was sent over the edge when I felt her fingers lowly enter me and all I could do was invite the moans that were begging to be released. I removed her mouth from my breast so that I could kiss her as her fingers sped up inside me. She knows my body so well that it doesn't take that long to find that spot that would make me climax within an instant. And not too long after, my walls began to constrict and came harder than I ever did. What was it about her that could do this to me? When I calmed down, I placed a kiss on her lips and stared in her eyes for what seemed like forever. In those eyes….I wouldn't mind staying in them forever. And I said what I had been wanting to say since I stepped through the door.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Hours Later**

I woke up to the alarm beeping beside me. I groggily reached for it and shut it off. As I looked around the room, I had almost forgot that I had come to her place last night. I looked at the person cuddled to me and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked sleeping. I moved to place a kiss on her lips, which lingered more than I thought it would. All of a sudden, I could feel the kiss deepen and it wasn't me doing it.

"Mmmmm…..Good morning" she said in a seductive tone

"Good morning" I said placing another kiss on her lips.

"You really surprised me coming here so late"

"I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't wait anymore"

"Well it wasn't a bad way to go to sleep" She said with a smile.

"Oh really" I said with my famous seductive grin on my face

"Really" she replied as we kissed passionately once more.

"Mommy, are you up?" I could hear Alice say sleepily as she knocked on the door.

"Yes I am. Mommy's going to get dressed and I'll be right out. Go wait in the kitchen for me okay?"

"Okay" and I could hear my daughter heading for the kitchen. Nanoha moved from under me and was now sitting on the bed. I could see the change in her expression.

"Fate….have you figured out things yet? I think that you'll have to make a decision soon" Nanoha said in a sad tone.

"I know Nanoha. I just need more time"

"More time for what? Until we get caught? We already have been found out by Alicia, but what if next time it's Teana?" She takes a breath and gets up to put her night shirt on. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean to yell. I just want things to be less complicated"

"I know and I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. I'll try my best to have an answer soon"

"Okay. Well get dress and come and have breakfast" Nanoha said before she exited the room to make breakfast. I began to become frustrated again at my indecisiveness, but this is just something that can't be rushed. I'll just have to take this time to think long and hard….I just hope that I can make it soon. I got up to put on my clothes and when I was finished, I went to the kitchen as Nanoha had requested.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"I came to surprise you"

"Great. I'm happy because this will be our first breakfast as a family" I could see that Alice was very happy about that and I was to because this was our first breakfast as a family. I took a seat and talked with my little princess until Nanoha was finished cooking the food. After she passed me and Alice our plates, she sat down with her own. Even though we were all talking and having fun, I could tell that that wasn't the case. It spoke in both of Nanoha and my eyes as we looked at each other that we were both scared at the decision that I would have to make.

After I went back to my house to get a change of clothes, Nanoha, Alice and myself went together to The Forbidden Fruit. Once there, we were greeted by my sis.

"So you two are starting to come in together now? I wonder what's next?" my sister said after giving me a hug. Nanoha just blushed and took Alice to sit with Hayate and the others.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" I said curious to why she said that

"Well I just had to ask since you two were kissing when I came in your house, then you left without a trace yesterday after I talked to you, and now you come in here with Nanoha. Is she the reason why you threw me out so fast last night?" All I could do was blush.

"I guess that answers my question" Alicia said laughing.

"Alicia please don't talk about that here. I don't want Teana to find out about it"

"Find out about what?" I heard Teana's voice say behind me. Both Alicia and I stood there stunned and rendered speechless. She had almost caught us talking about Nanoha.

"Oh no-nothing. Let's go over and see what Hayate wants to talk to us about" I said before I kissed her and led her over to the table. Once there, I sat next to Alice with Teana next to me and Alicia sitting across from me. With Teana occupied with talking to Signum, I shot my sis an angry look for almost getting us caught and in return, she mouthed "I'm sorry". Hayate then got everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone. I've brought all of you here because we haven't gone on our annual camping trip in a couple of years due to all the cheating and problems that caused so much trouble and I'm not going to say any names" she didn't say any names, but she definitely gave me and Nanoha a mean look that let everyone know that she was referring to us. After her death glare, she continued. "But now that everyone is cool again, there is nothing keeping us from going. So what do you guys think?" Everyone agreed to going and even though I did the same, I was a little hesitant because this would mean that Nanoha, Teana and myself would all be on this trip together. How exactly was I going to get through this? I shot a look at Nanoha and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. Our look was interrupted when Alice began to speak to Nanoha.

"Mommy, can I come to?" Alice said looking up at Nanoha.

"I don't know Alice. It's usually a grown up thing. You wouldn't rather stay with a friend?"

"I'm a big girl to mommy. I wanted to go with you and mom. Can I go mom?" Alice asked me since she felt that she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted from Nanoha. As I looked at her, she flashed me her signature pout and puppy eyes. My sneaky little princess. She knows that I won't say no especially with that face.

"Okay princess, you can come" I could see my daughter's evil grin saying that she's won again. I looked at Nanoha again and said sorry, but she was okay with our daughter being there.

**Camping Trip**

We are currently at some camping grounds and it took everyone like an hour to get everything set up. Well except for Hayate who claimed to be the tent guru when Signum asked to help out, but some guru she is because her tent fell like twenty times. In the end Signum had ended up completing it. It's been a fun day so far. We've been swimming, hiking, and rock climbing. We've got some great photos of Hayate being scared and passing out because of a little spider. That girl I tell you is something else. The hours went by really quick and after we built a camp fire, we spent the next couple of hours singing, telling ghost stories (which my little princess was scared out of her wits that she continued to hold onto Nanoha even after we were done) and just enjoyed our time together as family and friends…..more like a family than friends. Everyone soon retired for the night. Alicia went into her tent with Ren, Hayate was with Signum, Nanoha was with Alice, and I was with Teana. After I kissed Teana good night, she went to sleep and I had the intention to do the same. I didn't know how many hours had passed and I still hadn't been able to go to sleep. I had been thinking about who I would choose and yes I did have many sleepless nights just thinking about it, but I think that I finally know what I want to do. I just hope that it's the right one.

**Nanoha's POV**

After I put my little daughter to sleep after I insisted that monsters weren't real, I had continued to stay up because I had so much things going through my mind. I had wondered if Fate had made up her mind yet and if so who has she chosen? How would I feel if she didn't choose me? I would be hurt, but I knew that we would still be together in a way because of Alice. But it would still hurt. Thinking about it finally started taking its toll on my mind and I finally started falling to sleep until I heard something vibrating next to my head. It was my phone, but who could be texting me this late into the night. It was Fate.

**From: Fate**

**Subject: None**

**Meet me outside!**

That was all that the message said. What could she have wanted this late? I slowly got out of my sleeping bag trying not to wake Alice up and put on my shoes and exited the tent. In front of her tent, she stood there waiting for me. I could see that she was deep in thought as I walked over to her.

"Fate why have you texted me to come out here so lat-" I tried to ask before she cut me off.

"Sshhh" she said as she dragged me off through the woods. When we were away from the camp site, she let go of me and turned her back to me and walked three steps away from me. I was really wondering what was going on.

"I…you" I could only hear the first and last words as Fate said something in a low voice.

"Fate I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" she then walked over to me placing her hands on my shoulders looking at me with an intense gaze that sent shivers down my spine.

"I choose you Nanoha. I love you so much and I don't want to be without you and our daughter" I could see tears begging to come out, but none fell. I was so shocked that she said what I've been wanting her to say to me for such a long time. I slowly closed the gap between us. The kiss was tender yet passionate. It conveyed all the love that we were feeling at that very moment and I felt like I was in heaven. I could feel myself being pushed gently and my back soon hit a nearby tree. Fate's hands moved from my shoulders down my breasts to my pajama pants and she put her hand inside my panties. I could feel her massaging my clit and as a result my breath hitched and I could no longer hold in my moans. She then stopped, looking in my eyes so tenderly. I felt her hands move began and her fingers entered me and when I let out a loud moan she kissed me to cover it up. It felt so wonderful to do this again. We did this last week, but it's different this time because we are together. Soon after I had climaxed and Fate and I were staring at one other.

"I love you too" I said since I hadn't said it yet. We shared another kiss and placed our foreheads together.

"I knew that this was going to happen" an angry voice said from behind us. I FUCKING KNEW THAT YOU WOULD GO BACK TO HER" Teana screamed towards Fate. I could see that Teana's outburst had waked everyone up because everyone started coming out of their tents trying to find out where the noise was coming from. I saw my little girl coming along with everyone else. I did want her to see this, so I tried to go to her, but was stopped by Teana slapping me on my face. I knew I deserved it, so all I did was say one thing.

"I'm sorry"

"SORRY…..YOU'RE SORRY. YOU WASN'T SORRY WHEN YOU WERE JUST THERE FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND WERE YOU?" I didn't say anything because I wasn't sorry for that. I could see the anger rising in her and she jumped on me making me fall to the ground. She started slapping and punching me continuously as Fate tried to pull her off of me.

"Get off of my mommy" I heard my daughter say as I saw her hitting her in the head. Teana just pushed Alice and she hit her head on the ground and I could hear her crying. That pissed me off. No one hits my daughter…..it was on. I punched the shit out of her after she punched me again. I pushed her off of me and got on top of her and continued to punch her until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's over" Hayate said to me. I got off of Teana. I did feel sorry for her because I caused her pain.

"I'm really sorry Teana. I really am, but don't you ever put your hands on my daughter" I then went over to my crying daughter to make sure that she was okay. Seeing that she was fine, I picked her up hugging her trying to soothe her as we walked back to our tent. I don't know what happened between her and Fate after I went into my tent, but I do know that she left. Since Alicia and Ren were next to my tent, I could hear the conversation that Alicia was having with Fate. I think everyone could.

"Fate you really messed up. I thought you would have at least handled things a better way this time" Alicia said a little angry at Fate.

"I know….I really messed things up"

"Damn right you did. And as a result Alice was hurt. What were you thinking doing such things out here"

"I was thinking that I wanted to tell the woman that I love that I wanted to be with her Alicia" Fate said rather loudly. "I'm sorry for yelling, but damn it Alicia, I refused to wait any longer. I thought that you would be the one that would understand that before anyone" Fate said still in a strong voice. I was surprised that she said that, but it just showed how much she really did love me.

"I'm sorry Fate. I was just mad that Alice had been hurt. Even though she's my niece, she's like my daughter to" Alicia said. I could tell she was crying due to all the sniffling I had been hearing.

"I know Alicia. I'm really sorry. Hug me?"

"Yeah" and they did. I didn't have to see it to know that. I stopped listening to what Fate and Alicia was talking about when I saw my tent moving, which meant someone was knocking on it.

"Yes?"

"It's me Nanoha. Can we come in?" Hayate asked

"Sure" and with that, Hayate and Signum unzipped the tent and came in.

"We just wanted to check on you guys before we went to bed" Hayate said with concern

"Alice is fine"

"Well what about you?"

"I'm fine now. My daughter is okay and that's all that matters to me"

"Okay….well good night then" Hayate said

"Good night Nanoha" Signum said as well

"Good night both of you" and with that said, they step out and zipped my tent back up. I sat there staring at my sleeping daughter. She hadn't let me go of me since I had picked her up and truthfully, I didn't want to let her go either. I brushed little strands of blonde hair out of her face.

"Alice…..I'm sorry that you got hurt, but thank you for trying to protect me" I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. I loved my daughter and I was just happy that she was here with me. I placed a kiss on her head and when I did, her little hands tightened on my shirt. Since I had a big sleeping bag, I decided to put my daughter in it with me. I just lay there watching her as she slept, until another knock came to my tent door.

"Nanoha…..are you still awake?" Fate said worried.

"Yeah. You can come in if you want" The tent was soon unzipped and Fate came through zipping the tent back shut. I noticed the sleeping bag in her hand and I guess she noticed that I noticed it to.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can stay" with my confirmation, she placed her sleeping bag next to me after moving Alice's out of the way. Once finished, she got into hers.

"How's Alice doing?"

"She's fine. I'm sure that her head hurts a little, but she wouldn't admit to it, but I know it does. She's stubborn just like you, you know?"

"Yeah I've noticed" After we fell into silence, Fate started talking again. "I'm sorry Nanoha. I never meant for you and Alice to get hurt because of my decision" I could see that tears were falling down her eyes. I placed my hand on her face to wipe her tears and leaned over Alice to place a kiss on her lips.

"It's okay Fate. Don't blame yourself because I don't and I'm sure that Alice doesn't either" she then smiled

"I love you Nanoha"

"I love you too Fate" and we kissed again. After Fate placed a kiss on Alice's head, she wrapped her arms around both of us and Fate and I just lay there staring at each other until we fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to find Alice and Fate gone. Yesterday had me really down and I was now feeling the after affects of the fight that I had with Teana. I really wanted to go home. I got out of my sleeping bag and exited my tent and found that everyone was already up and eating breakfast. I walked over and grabbed some food and sat next to my daughter. All of us said our good mornings and continued eating. I felt down and I guess everyone noticed.

"Are you alright mommy?" Alice asked with a sad voice.

"Not really. I think I'm going to go home today" I could see Hayate glaring at me.

"What did you just say Nanoha Takamachi? I know that you didn't just say that you were going home" Hayate screamed up the table.

"Yeah that's what I said Hayate"

"Are you kidding? Now that all of us can finally come out and be together as a family, you want to go home because of what happened last night. I know that because Alice got hurt, you think that you didn't do your job as a parent to protect your child, but we all know that you're a good mom Nanoha. Alice knows that you're a good mom. So don't think otherwise just because of that" Hayate said in all seriousness. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Mommy….please don't go home. I want to stay here with everyone, but mainly with you. So can you please stay?" and she put on her signature pout and puppy eyes. How could I deny my little girl?

"Okay, I'll stay" Alice then hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. What I didn't see was my daughter's evil grin saying that she's won again, but I did she her high five Fate.

"That's my girl" Fate said.

I was really happy that I had stayed. I had so much fun watching Hayate get stuck in a tree. Of course Signum was the one to come to her rescue. What a silly girl. But I mainly had fun with my daughter and Fate…..my precious family.

**Fate's POV**

I was dreading this moment…..the moment where I would talk to Teana after everything that has happened. We decided to meet at a park nearby my house to talk things out and when I arrived, she was there waiting. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey….how are you doing?" I said with a start.

"What do you think? I'm heartbroken" Of course she would be that way.

"I'm sorry that I am the cause of your pain. I really am. I wish that I could fix it, but I can't"

"I know. You're in love with Nanoha. I think that I always knew that while we were together. I saw the way that you looked at her, but I guess I didn't want to believe it"

"I guess I didn't want to believe it either, but couldn't help what I was feeling. I'm sorry that I didn't properly tell you what I was feeling instead of you finding out like you did"

"I think it's better to know then not to know"

"Yeah you're right. I hope that you can find someone that can truly love you. I know someone will because you're a great girl Teana"

"Yeah me too"

"I have to go….I hope that you find peace"

"Good-bye" and with that I walked away. I felt really bad that I did that to her, but I want to be with Nanoha. I had walked just a few steps until I heard Teana calling my name.

"Fate…..can you tell Alice that I'm sorry for hurting her. I'm also sorry about what I did to Nanoha. If you could apologize for me that would make me happy"

"I'm sure that they would appreciate that. Take care of yourself" and I continued to walk. I was sorry for everything that happened with Teana. I was sorry for how all of this had started because I had cheated when Nanoha needed me the most. I will not let the pass mess up my future because my heart always leads me to one person and that's Nanoha.

I had just gotten out of my car and was walking towards Nanoha's door. I had unlocked it with the key she had given me. Once inside, I found my two precious people in the living room watching cartoons. Alice was the first to notice me.

"Mom!" Alice screamed as she ran towards me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey princess. I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"What if I told you that I wanted you to live with me?"

"I would love to live with you mom, but what about mommy?"

"Well the only way you can live with me is if your mommy will live with me too"

"And we can be a family again?" Alice said with happiness.

"Yes princess…..a happy family" Alice and I both looked at Nanoha at that moment. I wanted to know what she would say. I wanted all of us to live together, not what we are doing now. "Nanoha…do you want to live with us?" It seemed like I was waiting for years. She walked over to me and Alice. She kissed Alice on the head and kissed me on the lips.

Nanoha took a deep breath. "I thought you would never ask"

Hope you guys like it. Two chapter left


	9. Taking a Big Step

To Hell and Back

Chapter 9

Taking a Big Step

**Nanoha's POV**

Two years has passed since Fate has asked me to move back in with her. Things are just as I had expected…wonderful. In the last two years many things have happened. The main thing was that Fate and I made a decision to have another baby. Alice did not like the idea at first, but then she slowly accepted it especially when Precious was born. They are inseparable. It was funny how our second child's name came to be. Fate and I wanted to name her Peyton, but Precia came in the hospital demanding that our baby was named after her since Alice was named after Alicia. Just to shut her up, we named her Precious and everyone loves it especially Precia. I'm just so happy with my life. Too bad that everyone's getting older. I wish that my kids were still babies, but they can't be that way forever. My little Alice is now six and Precious is two. I think that Precious is going to be just like Fate because she's already displaying some of her traits. She looks more like Fate as well even though she has my hair color and Fate's eyes…..she's just simply beautiful. Fate and I are getting older as well. My birthday is coming up and I'll be turning thirty. I can't believe I'm going to be thirty. I'm a little scared because that means that the wrinkles and the gray hair are going to start coming in. Would Fate still think of me as beautiful? Would she leave for someone younger? What am I thinking? I know that she wouldn't do that because she tells me that all the time…..and I wouldn't want it to be any other way.

**Birthday Party?**

Today is my birthday and Fate has been acting differently. Usually on my birthday, she would make me breakfast and bring it to me before I could even step foot out of bed. And there would be a vase with red roses in them with a kiss waiting just for me. But today when I woke up, there was nothing. No happy birthday, no nothing. Even Alice hadn't said anything. They just gave me my usual kiss and left out of the house. All day I had been trying to figure out why were Fate's actions different. She wouldn't forget my birthday would she? No, that's crazy. I know she wouldn't. She must be planning something. All day I had been waiting for a surprise or something, but none ever came. She forgot about my birthday. How could she? I was really mad, but more disappointed because how could she just forget my birthday especially after all these years that we've been together.

"Nanoha, I'm about to go to The Forbidden Fruit to get the kids and get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

"No I don't" I said still mad that she forgot about my birthday

"Hey Nanoha….are you okay? You've been moody since this afternoon"

"It's nothing Fate. I'll see you when you get back from getting the kids" I then felt arms circle around me pulling me into a hug.

"Nanoha you don't want me to go all the way over there by myself do you? Please come with me?" And she put on her famous puppy dog eyes and pout. I swear, Alice has really rubbing off on Fate.

"Okay I'll come"

"Thanks baby" Fate said after placing a kiss on my lips.

The ride to The Forbidden Fruit was pretty quick, but I just wanted to go home and cry because my birthday sucked. It seemed that no one remembered. I already disliked turning thirty, but now it's ruined. I let out a sad sigh as I opened the door to The Forbidden Fruit.

"SURPRISE" I heard a large crowd that consisted of my friends and family scream. I was so surprised that I almost fell over. I then saw Alice and Precious running over to me. Alice hugged my waist and Precious hugged my leg.

"Happy birthday mommy" Alice said hugging me tightly

"Hap birday mama" Precious attempted to say. It made me really happy that everyone was here for my birthday and it was even better to have my children greet me first. I hugged both of my kids, placing a kiss on their cheeks.

"Thanks Alice and Precious. You've made me really happy" I said overjoyed.

"I hope that you really like your party mommy because mom worked really hard in planning it" I then turned to Fate. She knew all along. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Nanoha"

"Thanks for the party Fate. I was so mad at you because I thought that you forgot about it" I said with a pout.

"How could I ever forget your birthday Nanoha? I love you so much" I was just so happy in that moment, that I just had to kiss her. She made me do happy. "Let's enjoy your party shall we?"

"Sure" and the music was started and everyone started dancing.

**Fate's POV**

The night had progressed rather smoothly and now was the part where everyone says a few words about Nanoha. My mom was banned from the stage knowing that it was going to be a disaster, but that didn't stop my mother from saying what she wanted to say. After noticing that she wasn't going to be called she said in a very loud voice "It's okay. I don't have to speak, but I am going to say that as long as one of my grandchildren was named after me I can be happy with you and my daughter being together". My mom is something else. She never fails to embarrass me and Alicia. Even as she gets older, she seems to get worse and worse, but I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Everyone one had their chance to speak and now it was down to the last two people.

"Okay everyone, it's Alice's turn" Alicia said. She was playing host for tonight.

"Happy birthday mommy. I'm so glad that I have you as my mommy and mom you to. Thank you for bringing me into this world and making my life happy. And to top it off, you guys are back together. All I wanted was all of us to be a family and I'm just happy that we can be. Thanks mommy for being my angel and taking care of mom, Precious and myself. I love you and Happy birthday again". I was so surprised that my little princess could feel that way. I even cried at her words. As she walked over to us, Nanoha kissed her as she wiped her tears and I kissed her to. I was happy that she wanted us to be together and I would do everything in my power to keep us that way.

"Last, but not least…..it's Nanoha's lover's turn. Give it up for my little sister Fate" Alicia said in a dramatic way. I was going to kill her after this was over. I was nervous, but I didn't let it show as I went on the little stage and snatched the microphone from my sis.

"Happy birthday Nanoha. We sure have been through a lot haven't we?"

"Damn straight you have" Hayate screamed out. I shot a glare at her and after the laughter in the room subsided, I continued to talk.

"Anyway…..we've been through a lot and I never would have thought that we would be back together now, but I am so glad that we found each other again. I'm sorry for all the times that I've hurt you, but I promise that I will make it up to you with everything that I can offer. I wrote you a poem for you, but I want you to be up here with me as I say it to you". There were awws and ohs all around the room as I saw Nanoha pass Precious to her mother. She slowly made her way onto the small stage and when she was in front of me, I grabbed her hand tuning everyone else out and only looking at her. After a deep breath, I said the poem that conveyed all of my love for her.

_There are no words that can explain what I feel for you_

_But the fact that I only have eyes for you_

_I remember when I first looked in those beautiful eyes and saw that smile of yours_

_I vowed to myself that I would be the reason that you would always be happy _

_Just to see your eyes twinkle and see that radiant smile I loved so much_

_I can admit that I made a mistake in letting you get away_

_Replacing those eyes and that smile with something unrecognizable_

_But that's the past and now that we're back together_

_I vowed to make those eyes and that smile come back forever as long as I live_

_My life with you_

_I only want it to be one way _(Moves to be on one knee)

_And that's you being with me as my lawful wedded wife_

I could hear all the chatting in the background, but all I really focused on was the woman that I want to be mine forever. Nanoha started crying as I went into my pocket and pulled out the black box the held the wedding ring that I wanted to give to her. I opened it slowly revealing a diamond ring. Looking in those blues eyes that I loved so much, I brought the microphone back to my lips.

"Nanoha…..I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I said a little nervous at what she would say. She seemed to be crying more, which had me waiting longer to hear her answer. Once she was composed somewhat, she decided to answer my long awaited question.

"I'm sorry Fate…." I was crushed. I was sure that she would say yes. I wanted to cry at that very instant. I heard all of the shocked gasped from the audience watching and I was just hurt and embarrassed that I just got rejected. " But you're going to be stuck with me the rest of your life" I almost died from a heart attack when Nanoha added to her previous sentence. I was so happy that I started crying as I hugged her as tightly as I could. Once I let her go, I put the ring on her ring finger and kissed it. I would do things right this time. I would make her happy. I was happy when I saw Alice and Precious running up to us to hug us and all the cheers we were getting. This had to have been the best day of my life and I would cherish it forever.


	10. Epilogue

To Hell and Back

Chapter 10

Epilogue

**Nanoha's POV**

It's been fifteen years since Fate and I got married. It was my dream come true. Fate looked dashing in her black tux and she never stopped telling me how beautiful I looked. I've changed a lot over the years. I'm not as young looking anymore, I have a few wrinkles and I have some gray strands. But I'm happy because Fate still continues to love me just as she did many years ago. There's not a day when she doesn't tell me that she loves me and that I'm beautiful and I just can't help but feel that I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

My little girls are all grown up now. Alice already has her own place and is dating a nice woman that I feel that she will marry eventually. Precious still lives with us since she's still a teenager. Oh how my children went from little babies to such beautiful women. Fate still calls Alice her little princess and even though she says that she's too old to be called that, she loves it. She doesn't have to say it out loud for me to know that she loves still being considered Fate's little princess. No matter how old they get, they will always be our little girls.

I was currently sitting on a bench in the park that's nearby our house overlooking the beautiful lake. I couldn't help, but think of all the events that led up to now and I'm grateful that everything played out as it should.

"Thinking about the old days again?" Fate said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah. Just thinking about everything leading up to this point. I can't help, but wonder sometimes what if things hadn't worked out the way it did. What if we never got back together?"

"Now why would you think of something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess that I know that I would be so unhappy if you didn't choose me"

"Well you don't have to worry being without me and being miserable because I'm never going to leave you Nanoha"

"You better not" I said with a smile.

"How could I when I love you so much?" Fate said placing a kiss on my lips. Even at this age, Fate's kiss still sends shivers up my spine.

"I love you Fate"

"I love you too Nanoha…..forever and for always. Now let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you in our bedroom" Fate said with a seductive voice.

"You're so naughty Fate" and we went home making passionate love. Something that I would never get enough of.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

**Normal POV**

Teana sat on a bench in a park. The same park that she had come to everyday for the last two years. She would always think about the bad luck she had. Her heart was still broken and she was still sad about what had happened. She always would end up crying just thinking about it and really wished that it would stop already, but she knew deep down that the pain she felt was too great. She just wished that her pain and suffering would end.

"Hey pretty lady. Why are you crying?" An unknown person came up to Teana. Teana's first thought was to ignore the person and walk off without a word, but this person's eyes and the concerned look expressed on their face made her change her mind.

"Just thinking about the person that broke my heart"

"Oh so that's what it's about. I always wondered why every time I saw you, you were always crying. I thought that today I would gather my courage and come over and ask you. So it was a bad break up huh?" the unknown person said as she sat down on the bench next to Teana.

"Yeah it was. I guess that it was really bad since I'm still crying about it after two years"

"I know what you mean. I have been with someone for five years and she left me because she felt that I didn't make enough money. I was so heartbroken that I locked myself in my room for a long time. After a couple years, I felt like I could start dating again, but nothing ever really worked out" There was sadness in the unknown person's eyes despite the smile on their face.

"Really? You seem to be a really nice person?"

"Yeah. It was really a tough time. Losing the one you love the most is never easy, but I can deal with it now. I know that love with come at some point and I refuse to be that sad person that I once was and I think that you should stop being sad to"

"I don't think it's that easy" Teana said looking at the lake.

"Nothing's ever easy, but as long as you want things to change in your life and do it, you can be happy again. I'm sure that you will find love again….all you have to do it want it. Now stop crying and put a smile on the pretty face of yours" The unknown person said with an encouraging smile. Teana could help, but smile. "That's what I wanted to see….that pretty smile of yours. You're really beautiful. You should smile more often"

"Thank you for your kindness. I really appreciate it" Teana said very grateful to the stranger sitting next to her.

"No problem. Hey….how about I buy you some coffee….."

"Teana…my name's Teana"

"Teana. That's a nice name. So how about getting some coffee?" The stranger said after getting up and holding out their hand.

"Sure" When Teana touched the strangers hand, she could feel a spark. For some reason she felt really comfortable with this person and the stranger felt the same way to. The stranger flashed Teana a smile as they started walking towards the nearby coffee shop. "Thank you again….um"

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Subaru"

"Well it's nice to meet you Subaru"

"You too Teana"

What both didn't know was that their chance encounter would lead to them being together for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

I just wanted to say thanks to my bud Lance58 and Marianamqb for always reviewing. Thanks to everyone the reviewed my story and all the people that read it. Thanks very much


End file.
